Provinces & States: You're Doomed!
by 9foxgrl
Summary: World: Meet the Provinces of Canada and the States of America. These rambunctious teens/kids are the reason these two countries have nearly lost their sanity so many times. World, you're doomed to loose your sanity.
1. Live on Quebec & Maine!

Provinces & States: You're Doomed!

Ch. 1. Live on Quebec & Maine!

9foxgrl

America had his States; 50 children. They were all unique little angels/brats/ devils who personified the cultures and ideas of those who immigrated and settled in their lands over the years.

Canada had his Provinces, who were cute, but scary at the same time especially during Hockey season; No State dared to visit their cousins then.

Only two other Nations knew about them Mexico and Lithuania. Mexico knew because she was once the foster mother of Texas, and a few of the South Western states. Lithuania knew because he met them when he stayed with America. Alaska really took a shine to him. And naturally anyone okay with Alaska was okay with Yukon and Washington.

It wasn't because they didn't want them to meet the kids; it was just that the situation was never good for a first encounter. Wars, political unrest, and other spats made the tension too high to deal with.

Now…this wasn't exactly what they had in mind either…

It was a snowy day in Ottawa, Ontario. They had just started their meeting when they all jumped from a loud thud hit the window. They pull the curtains and gawked as a teenager who looked _exactly_ like Canada sliding down the frozen window.

"Q-Quebec?" Canada yelped as America opened the window and pulled his nephew in. Just as he was pulled in, America was hit by another flying body through the window.

The Nations then turned and stared at the teen boy who had knocked America down. He had neat blonde hair with ocean blue eyes, wearing a dark blue jacket with a white star on the shoulder. They then turned to the boy Canada was assisting. He looked just like Canada except he had his hair tied back and did not wear glasses.

America groaned as he pushed the teen off him. "What the-? Maine? Get off!"

"Hi Dad." Maine groaned as he got up.

"What happened?" Canada asked as he brushed some of the snow off his son's head.

"We got into a snowball fight with Vermont and Alberta."

"And that they threw you into a third story window?" Canada asked in shock.

"Actually…that was Nova Scotia and Massachusetts. We accidentally interrupted their tea time."

"Crazy magic bitch." Quebec muttered, earning a light smack on the head from his father.

"Raoul! Don't say stuff like that about your sister!"

"_Desolè_ Papa."

"Umm…who are these kids, aru?" China finally asked.

The Nations sighed and gestured for their sons to introduce themselves.

"Raoul Williams; I'm the Province of Quebec."

"Sebastian Jones; I'm the State of Maine."

There were some blinks…silence…before the screaming began.

"EEHH? YOU STATES/PROVINCES PERSONIFIED?"

"Uh, yeah!" America said with an easy laugh.

"Since when?"

"How?"

The Twins looked at each other and tried to confer on something.

"When…I think the late 1700s early 1800s?"

"Sounds about right."

"As for how…that's confidential."

'_Because to be honest even we aren't completely sure about that.'_

**Quebec – Raoul Williams**

_History_- Joined the Canadian confederation July 1st, 1867. The province with the strongest French ties, and can be strong headed with his goals. He is also the most rebellious of his siblings, making Canada often have to keep a close eye on him (hence the glasses), especially after he came home drunk with a fleur-de-lis tattooed on his arm. Home of Montreal, and loves to fly alongside his owls.

**Maine – Sebastian Jones**

_History_- Explored by the French, and part of New England it joined the union in May 15, 1820 as the 23rd state.

Best friends with his cousins/neighbors Quebec and New Brunswick, and has the largest crop of blueberries in the U.S. Home of Stephen King; and has his creepy imagination to boot, or at least that's what his siblings' claim. He specializes in shipbuilding and was home to the first ship that the English colonist ever built in America. In the winters he can be found in his room trying to come up with the next best novel. Be warned not to trespass because moose wander around.


	2. West the Mountaineer!

Ch. 2 – West the Mountaineer!

"I think we might have opened the doors of Hell." Canada commented to his brother as Germany finished talking. It was a G8 meeting in New York after the 'Great Reveal' as they had started to call it in Ottawa.

"I think you may be right."

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey West; what's up?" America said suddenly as he looked to the opened door.

The Nations turned, and paled, or in England's case gawk.

There at the door stood a mini England who looked to be around fourteen or fifteen right down to the green eyes and thick brows, although a bit skinnier and wearing red framed glasses. He was wearing a dark green jacket with a white star on one shoulder, and his state flag on the other, with denim jeans and boots. He also had a small pick-axe hanging onto the satchel at his waist.

"Mass asked me to deliver his report on the new education standards the Department was working on. He would have delivered it himself but he had to get to campus early." 'West' said taking a pile of files from his bag.

"That's right…his class start their winter finals today." America laughed as he took the files. "Why not send Connecticut?"

"I don't know, he's ding something with his computer."

'West' paused and grinned at the nations (many gawked because it was an America like grin). "S'up? I'm Arthur Jones, the state of West Virginia, but you can call me West."

England squeaked in shock. Japan and France looked between America and England with some very suggestive looks.

West then suddenly had a coughing fit. America patted his back until it was over. Some of the Nations gasped in shock as a trickle of blood seeped from the State's mouth through his fingers.

"Are you alright?" America asked handing him a bottle of water.

"Thanks Dad. One of the main coal lines had a mini tremor there." West gasped as he took out an asthma inhaler from his satchel and took a puff. He winced as America stared at him with concern.

"Shouldn't you take him took a doctor?" Japan asked with concern.

West flinched at the word 'doctor'.

"West, have you gone to see Carol for your check up this week?"

West looked embarrassed. "No."

"West…"

"I hate doctors." West muttered with a blush of embarrassment on his cheeks.

"Would you rather collapse again when you have another earthquake?" America said in an agitated voice. They obviously had this conversation before.

The two had a staring contest with bolts of nervous tension flying between them before West gave in.

"Fine…I'll go have my checkup later."

"I'm holding you up to that or else I will get Gin to drag you down to see Carol _and_ Mary."

West pouted.

The G8 (minus Canada) were in silent shock at America's seriousness with his State/son. He was acting like a proper adult and role model parent. England though was slightly comatose at the fact that this state looked like him but acted like America.

"Don't you guys have a meeting today?" Canada asked suddenly making several nations jump.

"I left so I could give Dad the files. They should be finishing up now."

Suddenly there was a loud commotion followed by several voices screaming from down the hall.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! THIS MEETING IS NOT OVER YET!" shouted a familiar sounding voice from down the hall.

"Ve…Germany did you clone yourself?"

"Nein."

"Actually that sounded like Wisconsin." West commented.

"PASTA~!" called out a feminine voice.

"NEBRASKA GET BACK HERE!"

"And of course Nebraska isn't far behind him." America pointed out.

Several Nations shuddered at the thought of a miniature Italy and Germany in existence.

"Oh! Dad, guess what! I finally figured out how to take on my Revolution Angel form~!" West said enthusiastically.

England's brain nearly shut down then.

'_Revolution Angel? Is that like my Britannia Angel form?'_

"Does it still involve underage drinking?"

"Nope!"

"Oh good!" America said with a wave as his son left.

**Brief State Bios! **

_West Virginia_ – Arthur II JonesBirthday: June 20th

_History –_Was originally part of the Commonwealth of Virginia before succeeding in 1861 because the Western Virginia citizens did not want to be part of the Confederacy during the Civil War. He then became a state June 20th, 1863.

Arthur was initially found by America during the Civil War and hidden along with the borderland States who did not pick sides. While Arthur cannot use magic like his sister Virginia he has the ability to take on the form of 'Britannia Angel' (He is dressed like a young Victorian British noble instead of a toga) or as he dubbed it 'Revolution Angel' almost instantly, originally could only transform if drunk. Often has a severe asthma attack or passes out when a coal shaft collapses or his state suffers from an earthquake. While his relationship with his sister Virginia is strained due to his secession she often takes care of him when he has an attack.

America apparently named him after England because West really like the story of King Arthur as a child.


	3. Pasta & Cheese, Are they Clones?

Ch. 3 Pasta & Cheese; Are they Clones?

9foxgrl

It took a good half hour to get the G8 to calm down and England to wake up. After West Virginia had left England had been unresponsive and borderline comatose until France smacked him. The appearance of Maine and Quebec the month before in Canada (who?) had been something, but West Virginia was something else since he looked exactly like England!

Many had debated on this during the break, and the subject of 'love child' was brought up as a possibility.

"Clones." Japan said randomly at the end of the meeting as they not so secretly followed America to a meeting room on the other side of the building. .

"What?"

"It's a theory, but maybe America-san cloned us to represent his states. Maybe Canada-san did the same."

Canada face palmed.

"Darn it, they already bailed!" America huffed as he stood int he doorway to a room like the one they had been in, except it could hold fifty people and each seat had an American flag, along with a second flag by each chair.

"Umm…Who is this, aru?" China asked pointing behind the door.

America gawked at the sight of a teen girl asleep in the corner of the meeting room, cuddling a deer shaped plush toy. Her dusty brown hair was twisted into twin plaits that seemed to curl up at the ends. She wore a light blue blouse with denim jeans and boots. Even asleep she had a carefree look on her face.

"Ne~!" she muttered in her sleep.

"I take it that's another one of your states?" England asked curiously. He was silently wondering if any other states took after him.

"Yup."

They were interrupted by a tall blonde male teen wearing a Packers varsity jacket running into the room. Were it not for the messy hair and darker blue eyes he could have almost looked like Germany.

"Dad have you seen Nebraska?"

America pointed at the girl still asleep. "She's right there Wisconsin."

Wisconsin just stared at Nebraska.

"Come on Neb, it's time to go home!"

"Ne~ five more minutes Wis."

Wisconsin blinked then crouched right beside her.

"I've once killed a person in their sleep with only a slice of cheese and a toothpick."

"I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE!" Nebraska screamed bolting up.

"Wisconsin did you guys get anything done today?" America asked with a very I can hope can't I?' look on his face. "And you guys better come up with a better solution to the immigration issue other than 'build a huge wall'."

"Nei. the SW states are still debating, and we are working on the rest of the list you sent us as well. But I doubt we'll get much done until after the Superbowl."

"...You guys are still coming to the family house to watch the game aren't you?"

"Qui Papa!" Nebraska cheered.

America face palmed. "East Coast vs. West Coast...the house is going to be demolished isn't it?"

"Maybe."

America twitched.

"Ne~! Ne~! Wis, can we get pasta now?" Nebraska asked enthusiastically,

"Ya, ya, we can get pasta now Nebraska." Wisconsin replied.

"YAY! PASTA~!" Nebraska yelled as she dragged Wisconsin out the door.

"…Are you sure you didn't clone us?" Russia asked. "…Because that girl is very much like Italy."

"No, and if I did I would have never used England or France."

"What?"

"Come by tomorrow and you'll see what I mean."

**Brief State Bios! **

_Nebraska _– Willa Jones 

_Birthday – _March 1st

_History_- The land was first explored by the Spanish and the French. Was obtained after the Louisiana Purchase and 37th to join the Union in 1837.

She is one of America's agriculture powerhouses and one of the largest consumers of pasta in the US, mainly because of her sister New Jersey. She is often hanging around her brother Wisconsin. She is also considered to be one of "Daddy's Little Girls" by the States.

_Wisconsin – _August Jones 

_Birthday – _May 29th

_History- _Was settled by the French and later part of Canada until 1783 after the American Revolution. Joined the Union in 1848 as the 30th State.

He has a lot of German heritage; hello Germanfest in Milwaukee, as well as Norwegian, Dutch Italian, etc... and can get really agitated around football season, especially if his team is playing. Looks up to Pennsylvania as his older brother but that relation is strained at times when the second oldest acts immaturely. It is rumored to have had a TV character named 'Red Forman' loosely based off him.


	4. Welcome Nations

Ch. 4 Welcome Nations: Leave your Sanity at the Door

9foxgrl

"Drinks?"

"Check." answered Georgia.

"All rooms clean?"

"Check." Shouted Wyoming as he came in taking off a dusty handkerchief from his hair.

"Animals?"

"All fed and outside if nondomestic."

"Good, good." America sighed as he looked around the room at all his States.

"Now, I want you all to remember to please behave! For the love of the Founding Fathers, please behave!" America stressed as he paced in front of his children. "I know some of you don't like them, but we have several Nations visiting because they want to meet you. So please- Save the war and bloodlust for later! That means no fireworks Texas!"

Texas huffed.

His youngest Hawaii raised her hand.

"Yes Kala?"

"Is Mr. Japan going to be coming too?"

"Will?"

"I have him on the RSVP list."

Hawaii whimpered until California hugged her.

"Don't worry _hermana_, if that bastard tries to hurt you again I'll sic all of my Hollywood monsters on him, aru!"

"_Arigato_ big brother."

"Second rule, please, above all else keep them out of the restricted areas. This includes Mary's lab-"

"Aw!"

"New Mexico's-"

"Damn!"

"And my personal study." America huffed as he continued to pace.

Beep~! Beep~!

Maryland got off the sofa and pushed a button on the wall revealing a TV screen above the fireplace. She hit another button showing four cars coming down the driveway.

"They're here Daddy!"

"Okay, Del lets go greet them. The rest of you stay out of trouble until I get back. PLEASE!"

"Okay." The remaining forty nine states chorused.

As soon as Delaware and America were out of ear range Pennsylvania turned to his siblings.

"Alright, let Operation FUBAR begin!"

*-50 States-*

"Ve! Wow, America sure has a pretty house."

"It's huge."

"With fifty states it has to be, aru"

The visiting Nations stared at the large manor as they drove down the mile long drive way from the gates. The house its self was pristine on the outside, a fountain, beautiful green lawn, flowers. It was gorgeous.

America opened the door with a short teenage girl on his left as the last of the Nations got out of the cars. Finland and Sweden openly gawked at the sight of her.

She looked to be around a few inches shorter than Finland, with short blonde hair and warm powder blue eyes. Her appearance strongly resembled Finland, but her stance reflected Sweden. Seeing them the girl smiled.

"Welcome to the State Manor, I'm America's eldest daughter; Delaware. On behalf of my siblings I welcome you…"

CRASH!

BANG!

"BWAHAAA!"

America slowly turned and flinched as a firework rocket shot out the third floor overhead.

"HA! NICE TRY OHIO! YA MISSED!"

"I'm more awesome than Penn!"

"NO ONE IS AS AWESOME AS ME! ATTACK HIM FRITZ!"

"…and I hope you survive your time here."


	5. Dangerous & Rambunctious!

**Ch. 5 Dangerous & Rambunctious: Delaware & Pennsylvania!**

9foxgrl

America ran into the house as another firework exploded out of the broken third floor window followed by screams in German, Italian, and Dutch. Delaware twitched for a second before leading the Nations to the main foyer where Georgia had left some refreshments for them.

Delaware twitched again as there was a firecracker going off upstairs.

"Your siblings are rambunctious as ever." Lithuania said casually as America began to shout in German for someone named Leroy to stop.

"Those _tyhmät_ (fools) get into a fight or start something every five minutes." Delaware huffed as she leaned against the wall with her eyes twitching.

"Liet, you met her before?" Poland asked curiously.

Lithuania nodded. "I met some of the states when I lived with Mr. America. How is Illinois?"

"He's doing alright. He's happy you decided to come and visit again. So is Alaska." Delaware replied as she looked to the ceiling as some glass broke.

Finally Finland couldn't take it anymore and shouted. "Why do you look like me?"

Delaware raised a brow. "What do you mean why? Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

Delaware sighed. "Delaware was the name I was given after I became British territory prior to the Revolution. But I was originally known as New Sweden"

Sweden and Finland just stared in shock.

"You remember now?"

"You're…you're the colony we founded before Netherlands kicked us out?"

Delaware just nodded.

Before anyone could get sentimental or fully digest the news the tender moment was interrupted by America screaming:

"PENNSYLVANIA LEROY HARRISBURG JONES; GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Delaware looked up as an albino teen came flying down the stair well with a brown chick flying above him.

"Kesesese! You will never catch the awesome me!"

Germany twitched massively. Behind him Austria, France, Spain, Russia, and Hungary shared the same thought.

'_Oh God, there is __another__ one?'_

Prussia however…

'_That kid looks familiar…'_

"Pennsylvania!" America huffed. "How many times are you going to cause so much trouble?"

"Kesesese! I'm just trying to liven thing up Vater!" Pennsylvania laughed as the bird landed on his shoulder. "Isn't that right Fritz?"

The bird chirped.

"Then what is this Operation FUBAR?"

"Nothing!"

"Then why was Arkansas wrestling Ohio for this mission file?" America asked showing him paint splattered, soot covered manila folder with FUBAR written on it in crayon.

"Typo." Pennsylvania said with his eyes twitching.

America opened it. "So you weren't planning on bombarded the Nations with paintballs when they arrived? Or shoot 'gum bands' at England?"

"What?" England shouted.

Delaware twitched and moved her hand into her denim coat.

Noticing the Nations, Pennsylvania's red eyes flashed in amusement.

"S'up losers? I'm the totally Awesome Pennsylvania-"

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Pennsylvania found himself and Fritz pinned to the wall by six gunshots that were mere centimeters from his skin. As one the Nations turned to Delaware who stood in a relaxed stance with a semiautomatic pistol in her hands. Her warm eyes were now cold and glaring.

"_Du idiot. Detta är inte rätt tid eller plats för dina upptåg."_ (You idiot. This is not the time or place for your antics. ) She hissed in Swedish. "Understand?"

"Vaguely, but yeah sis."

"_Nyt mene korjata että ikkuna!" (_Now go fix that window!_)_

Pennsylvania just nodded and ran pass America. "I'll go fix that window."

Delaware huffed and put the safety back on her gun before holstering it again. "That idiot never learns."

"…Del while I thank you for…handling that…please no more live ammo. We don't need a repeat of what almost happened in the last paintball war when you 'executed' all of your opponents."

"Yes Dad." She replied before walking away. "I'll be in the library if you need me."

"When did you teach her that?" England asked in shock.

America coughed sheepishly. "I didn't…she inherited it in 1939 during the Winter War."

"Eh?"

"The wrath of the Finnish is great." America muttered. "And unstoppable."

Sadly, no one could deny that.

"Well! Aside from that interest meeting, let's go to the sitting room! The other states should be there."

"Are they all as…energetic as them?" Japan asked.

"…Well…let's just say that there are…some who can be worse."

The Nations suddenly felt a sense of dread.

"Does that kid remind you guys of anyone?" Prussia asked. "I feel like I've met him before."

Germany face palmed.

Upstairs Pennsylvania took out his phone and hastily sent a text to his coconspirators.

_Abort Op FUBAR. Go 2 Op SNAFU 4 now. – AwesomeMe2 _

_Do u still want us to come cuz? – VancouverBC_

_Sure but b careful. The Finnish Wrath maybe 2Xs 2day. – AwesomeMe2_

**Terms **

**FUBAR - F'cked Up Beyond All Repair**

**SNAFU- Situation Normal: All F'cked Up **

**Brief State Bios!**

_Delaware_ – Svea Jones

_History_– Was the first to become a State after the Revolution; December 7th 1787, and is known as the oldest among the States and leader of the 13. Formerly called New Sweden.

She is rumored to have delivered a critical blow to Hessen during the Battle of Trenton while still a baby. No one can confirm it, but no one can deny it either She is normally soft spoken unless it deals with Christmas. She was always rather calm growing up but during the Winter War in Europe she developed a cruel side dubbed 'Finnish Wrath', usually involving a gun. No one dares to challenge her inherited sniper skills. If she yells at you in Dutch, you run or beg for forgiveness.

_Pennsylvania_ – Leroy Jones

_History_- Second oldest child and the oldest son. Joined the Union December 12th 1787, and the most knowledgeable of the 13 about battle tactics.

Leroy has the strongest Prussian heritage (King of Prussia, PA) and is very proud of it. He used to be rather calm because of being founded by peaceful Quakres. _Then_ he indirectly met Prussia and Von Stuben in Valley Forge when he was helping America treat the ill soldiers. Thus starting his 'awesome' new image, much to America's and Ben Franklins' dismay/shock, and rumored to be the one who also influenced the start of the Amish Mafia. He is also the most rambunctious because quote: _"Delaware leads by setting the right example; I lead by setting the wrong one."_


	6. Sweet Little Devil

Ch. 6~ Sweet Devil: Alaska!

9foxgrl

**Basic run down: Nations who are visiting: Prussia, England, Finland, Sweden, France, Germany, Italy, Austria, Hungary, China, Japan, Russia, Lithuania, Spain, Romano and Poland. **

America was leading the Nations down a long hallway that was covered in wall to wall paintings and portraits of the states growing up. Up on the ceiling were the state flags hanging proudly. The Nations followed him, but paused every so often to get a good look at the images, especially when they saw one who looked similar to them. Finland and Sweden had left the group prior to go spend time with Delaware and get to know their former colony.

"Brace yourself Lithuania." America said suddenly as the door they were approaching flew open.

"UNCLE TORIS!"

Lithuania braced himself as he was tackled by a flying silver and purple bullet.

"Hello Alaska!" Lithuania said cheerfully as he managed to straighten up from the impact.

The child who tackled him looked to be around ten years old. She had silvery hair held in a ponytail held by a lavender and yellow bow with a strand of hair braided on the left side of her face. She wore a simple purple knitted dress with black tights and black boots. Her cheeks were tinted a cheerful red.

The other Nations, minus Russia (who gawked), paled a little at the sight of the mini Russia. But relaxed when Lithuania seemed to have no problem with her and laughed as he hugged her

"Why didn't you visit sooner Uncle Toris?" she pouted.

"Sorry, Alaska but I've been busy." Lithuania sighed then grinned. "Guess I'll have to make up for it!"

Alaska squealed in amusement as Lithuania spun around rapidly laughing as well.

"Again! Again Uncle Toris!" Alaska cheered as Lithuania spun again.

"Alaska, please get off your uncle." America said sternly.

"Ok!" The little girl giggled as she hopped off her surrogate uncle and onto the sofa. She looked around with a cheerful smile until she saw Russia. She paled rapidly then screamed and tackled America sending him crashing into the wall, and nearly knocking down a portrait.

"Anastasia!"

"Save me Daddy! Russia wants to take me away!"

"No he's not sweetie!" America said as he gently pried her off. "Besides, you and I both know if he tried to attack you, he would end up as beaten up as Japan when he tried to attack your Aleutian Islands. Remember the Battle of Attu?"

Japan paled then looked at the girl_. 'A pair of pale purple eyes, coming out of now where, that young evil laugher as the world exploded around him…Oh Kami…'_

"THAT DEMON WAS HER?" he shrieked in high octave.

"Correction: _One_ of those demons was her."

Alaska just looked at him with those big innocent eyes. "You tried to hurt me…Yukon and I fought back."

"Um…can you explain America?" England said as Japan started to shake like a leaf and was on the verge of tears.

"During the Pacific Theater of WWII Japan tried to invade Alaska via the Aleutian Islands. The cold climate, supply shortages and harsh conditions made it hard for both sides to get an upper hand on another. So the fighting was mostly on two islands; Attu and Kiska."

Seeing the Nations were following along he continued.

"The Battle of Attu was a two week battle to claim the island of Attu. It got so bad that Japan's army had to do a banzai, or suicide attack into our ranks just to try and make a dent in our forces. The American and Canadian forces won by engaging in hand to hand combat with the enemy. Out of the 2,900 Imperial soldiers that were on that island; only 28 were _alive_ and _willing_ to be taken prisoner. Out of the entire Aleutian Islands campaign less than half of the Japanese Imperial forces made it out alive."

"It helped that Uncle Matt sent Yukon and some of his army to help me too." Alaska chirped happily. "That and General Winter!"

"You didn't help her didn't you?"

"Not directly!" America said proudly. "Alaska and Yukon lead the Aleutian Campaign mostly by themselves."

Russia was slightly afraid. This girl seemed to share his ideas when it came to combat, use General Winter's wrath and brute force…but she had America's almost limitless energy.

Scratch that...he was afraid.

"…Stalin's Ghost." He whispered. "She _is_ a demon."

The other Nations' practically snapped their necks when they turned their heads to see **Russia** look frightened. Then looked back to Alaska who had let go of America and was chattering away to Lithuania about the four huskie/wolf pups she was raising to compete in a dog sled race.

This was not what they were expecting, one of America's states, a LITTLE GIRL scared RUSSIA!

Seeing Russia silently freaking out, Poland decided that he like this kid.

"Mr. Japan, do you want to play tag with me and Uncle Toris in the garden?"

Japan fainted.

"What about you Mr. Poland?"

"Like yeah!"

"Bring them back by lunch time Anya."

"Okay Daddy!" Alaska replied by dragging the two Nations to a glass door leading to the gardens outside.

**Brief State Bios! **

_Alaska_- Anastasia 'Anya' Jones

History- Became the 49th State admitted to Statehood January 3, 1959. Formerly a Russian territory, and the most northwestern state, as well as the largest.

She spends most of her time with her big brother Washington and her cousin Yukon. Loves the colors light blue, yellow, and purple. While she may seem sweet she hides a dark side behind that cute smile. In the Aleutian Islands Campaign during WWII she fought off Japan's forces with the help of her cousins. However a majority of her battles resulted into hand to hand combat. Most of the Japan's Imperial forces were decimated.


	7. Ladies of Legacy, Gentlemen of Patience

Ch. 8 Ladies of Legacy, Gentlemen of Patience

**9foxgrl- Hey everyone, if you have a particular state you really want me to introduce soon let me know!**

* * *

"Is he okay?" America asked as China tried to wake Japan up.

"I think so." China sighed as the younger Asian Nation started to wake up.

"Is she gone?" Japan asked as he looked around frighteningly.

"Hey…where did Austria go?"

"Only that _dummkopf_ can get lost in a hallway." Prussia huffed.

"Should we go looking for him?" Hungary asked.

America sighed. "Well he'll run into a state soon or later." He paused as he approached the door. "Hopefully not Pennsylvania…"

"BLOODY BITCH! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Oh no, not again!" America yelled as he shoved the doors open.

As he slightly expected, the other states were gone. The only ones who were still there were Virginia, Louisiana, Washington, and California.

America barely noticed China's shocked intake of breath as he caught sight of California who was wearing a green changshan with a yellow oriental dragon on it. He was too focused on stopping yet another fight between his daughters.

'_Honestly, West and Arkansas don't giving me this much trouble!'_

The two teen boys who were sitting in a corner table seemed to be ignoring the girls. Washington seemed to be rather absorbed in his novel while California was typing rapidly on his computer, probably on another screenplay.

Washington was a rather stoic boy, almost like a male 'Bella Swan' as his siblings would describe him since he hardly showed any emotions. He had short dark brown hair that spiked a bit at the tips and dull blue eyes. As always a Starbuck coffee mug sat beside him.

California was and energetic and always working on some kind of project. He had long chestnut brown hair tied into a ponytail, and green eyes that always lit up when he had an idea. His laptop or a notepad was almost always on him, as he tried to keep up with the rush of ideas for movies, video games and screen plays. Nothing could break his concentration once he got into the zone.

For once though he paused long enough to look up at his sisters.

"They're at it again, aru."

"Hmm." Was Washington's only response as he changed the page.

"Should we stop them?"

"No."

Two teen girls in the room were fighting with fencing swords. The taller one had blue eyes, and long curly bright blonde hair tied back in a French braid. The other girl was shorter, pale skin, had green eyes and her sun kissed blonde hair was tied in a bun.

"TAKE IT BACK!" the shorter one yelled as she attacked relentlessly.

"NEVER! YOU ARE THE BLACK SHEEP OF THE THIRTEEN!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Never!"

"BLACK SHEEP! BLACK SHEEP!"

"WHAT DOES A CAJUN FROG KNOW ABOUT SHEEP?"

England's eyes twitched. First West Virginia looked exactly like him…now there was a state that looked like a female version of him.

Japan's cloning theory was looking more, and more plausible.

"Mon Dieu." France gasped as he saw his look alike dodge and weave in the flurry of blades.

"Virginia! Louisiana! Enough!" America snapped as he strolled in to stop them by grabbing their swords, miraculously, he was not cut. This did not seem to deter them as they tried to strangle each other before America pried them apart and place them on two separate sofas.

"But she said-"

"I! Don't. Care! You two need to learn to put aside this insane hatred of each other! Honestly you're as bad as France AND England! Scratch that! You're worse!"

France felt like he had just been insulted.

"…We're not really that bad are we?" England asked.

"Yes comrade…you are." Russia said quietly while China and Japan nodded.

"Elizabeth, Joan; this is your final warning! If you two keep this up I will cut your state's budget!"

The girls paled then looked at each other in shock, then came to a silent agreement.

"Truce?"

"Qui." Louisiana said shaking her sister's hands.

"Founding Fathers help me, why did they have to be exactly like their for bearers?" America muttered as he was tempted to shove his head into a wall.

"It's not your fault." Washington commented as he bookmarked his page.

"Yeah, you raised them the best you could Papa. It's the French and British blood in them. It's infectious, aru."

America sighed. "Yeah I suppose- Wait! Where's Italy? Where's Germany and Hungary? Where the Hell did Prussia go?"

"Indiana and Michigan took the first too while you were trying to get them to stop. I think he want him to race on the go track." Washington replied as he stood up.

"Why?"

"Remember that time he tagged along with you to Kyoto for that World Meeting as your assistant He overheard Mr. Japan say Mr. Italy was a crazy fast driver. So they want him to test out that new racer they were working on. Mr. Germany tagged along."

"…Okay…and what about Hungary?"

"Vermont wanted to show Ms. Hungary her yaoi collection."

America just face palmed. "Prussia?"

"I think Penn dragged him off." California said as he resumed typing.

"Sweet Lady Liberty." America groaned as he was tempted even more to shove his head into a wall. Something was either going to explode, or catch on fire today…maybe both.

"And the others States?"

"The TLC dragged Florida off to the greenhouse to check on their project."

"TLC?"

"Tomato Lovers Club." The Americans responded. Spain and Romano looked up curiously.

"Last year they convinced Florida and Maryland to help the bio engineer their own tomato tree from various breeds of tomato to create the perfect one. I believe New Jersey said they were going to sample the first of the harvest today." Virginia explained.

"Go out the glass door and walk down the red path until you reach Greenhouse 3." America told Spain and Romano who looked very interested in sampling this 'perfect tomato'. "Stay out of 1 because…God only knows what Mary is growing in there."

"I'll show them. I have to go check my medical herbs in 2 anyway." Washington said as he led the two Mediterranean Nations away. "Do you want to come Mr. Russia? Kansas and North Dakota are growing sunflowers in 4."

"Da, that sounds nice."

"I believe the Mid-Western states are tending to the fields, Hawaii is in her private garden anyway, and last I checked Arizona was in teleconference with his boss." California commented. "Don't know about the others. Maybe playing football or something."

"Okay…I take the New England states, minus Vermont went off for their usual tea time?"

"Probably."

"Well, come on England. I guess you should meet them first. Uh…France-"

"I'll take him on a tour daddy!" Louisiana cheered. "He can meet Pierre!"

France didn't know why…but he had a feeling Pierre was not someone nice.

"I'll introduce Mr. China and Mr. Japan to Hawaii." California said as he closed his laptop. The way he was staring at Japan was making both Asians uneasy.

"Okay, but don't kill them with that wok of yours."

"Okay-"

"Or the axe!"

**Brief State Bios!**

_Washington – George Jones_

History- Was admitted to the Union November 11, 1889 as the 42nd state. Named in honor of America's first President; George Washington. Not to be confuse with America's capital.

Relatively quiet and a man of few words, George likes to spend his day reading while listening to the rain or enjoying walks in the forests around his home. Being the closest state, he was asked by America to keep tabs on Alaska when she was little, now does it as part of his daily routine. Enjoys his daily cup of Starbucks Coffee, and is rumored to be irritated without it.

_California – Zihao Jones_

History- Formerly known as the California Republic entered the Union September 9th, 1850 as the 31st State. Formerly part of the Spanish Empire, and the most populated state.

Ziaho is very proud of his diverse background; Spanish, Chinese, etc… and tries to pay honor to it every day with his different cultured based outfits. He watches over Hawaii, as he is the closest state to her and took care of her in the aftermath of Pearl Harbor while America was abroad. Spends his free time on economic matters or writing new ideas for movies to produce in Hollywood, works with Maine to turn books into movies. Loves the color gold and will unleash Hollywood monsters on anyone who threatens his siblings…It is unknown if he means that figuratively or literally.

_Virginia – Elizabeth Jones _

History- The 1st English Colony (often called Legacy of the British Empire). Full name; Commonwealth of Virginia. The 10th Colony to join the United States of America after the American Revolution and one of the Original 13 June 25th, 1788.

She is mostly associated with the Navy thanks to the show NCIS, and after several years of arguing with her father; was given permission to join the Navy (mostly works at NCIS HQ as an agent). She tends to fall back to British colloquial when she gets pissed. She cares a lot for her brother West, even though she does not always show it, mainly because America forbade her to speak to him until almost a year after the Civil War was over, due to the fact she was the spokesperson for the Confederacy. One of the magical states; specializes in water magic.

_Louisiana – Joan Jones _

_History_- The area was explored by the Spanish and French in the early 1500s to 1800s before being purchased by the United States in 1803. She was made a state April 30th, 1812 as the 18th State.

While she is rivals with Virginia it is mostly friendly competition based on who is the perfect lady, fashion, cooking, etc... She is considered one of the magical states thanks to her voodoo. She tries to keep up with the appearance of a proper Southern Lady by acting polite, but also has a fierce temper. Her siblings Mississippi and Texas however are more afraid of her Chartreux tomcat Pierre then they are of her.


	8. Born to be Wild!

Ch. 8 Born to be Wild!

9foxgrl

"Ve~! This is going to be fun!" Italy cheered as Indiana helped him suit up in a flame resistant racing suit.

"Is that suit really necessary?" German asked as he helped Michigan roll two Indy cars out onto the track. Both of the cars were red with white tail fins. The two had just finished checking the engines that they were testing out.

"Would you rather something go wrong and he catches on fire?" Michigan asked as she brushed a stray brown hair back under the oil stained bandana on her head.

Germany blinked then yelled over his shoulder "Make sure you strap that helmet on well Italy!"

"BUT I WILL SHRINK IF I WEAR IT!" Italy cried.

"No you won't!"

"But-!"

Indiana shoved it onto his head. "It's better if ya shrink then have your head crack open like a coconut!"

Italy whimpered, but wore the helmet none the less.

If someone had told Germany hours ago that he would be convinced by two of America's states to compete in a miniature version of the Indy 500 he would have asked if they were drunk.

Indiana, shockingly enough was like Wisconsin. His physical features, minus his brown hair and cheeky grin, reflected Germany's own.

Michigan was a few inches shorter than him; she also had short brown hair and hazel eyes that lit up whenever she started to talk about engineering. The numerous questions and compliments she had about German engineering actually made him able to get along well with her.

Especially since she asked a majority of her questions in fast German.

"You ready to race?" Indiana asked as he hoped into his own car. Michigan helped Italy strap in first, before double checking his.

"Ve~! I'm ready, but what am I supposed to do?"

"Just drive like you normally do." Indiana said as they started the engines. In a safe stand nearby Germany and Michigan started the equipment that would monitor the engines performances, as well as give them radio contact with the drivers through their headsets.

"Remember guys, this is just a test so ten laps! No trying to kill each other okay!"

The drivers gave her thumbs up.

"Hit the music Mich!" Indiana squawked through the mic.

Michigan gave him the thumbs up and hit play on her I pod. Soon Steppenwolf's _Born to be Wild_ was playing over the speakers of the track.

The two racers watched as the lights on the stand changed from red, to yellow, then green!

Simultaneously they hit the gas pedal and took off down the asphalt.

Indiana was in awe that Italy managed to overtake him by the second lap so fast all he could make out was a blur of red.

Growing up the only state who ever gave him a real challenge was North Carolina, and that was during the Prohibition era. Apparently being chased by cops down rural dirt roads gave you lighting fast reflexes behind the wheel.

"Indy, you okay?" Michigan asked.

"..This is AWESOME!" Indiana screamed as he pushed the pedal down as far as it would go.

The two raced neck and neck for the last eight laps before they finally had to come to a stop. Italy won by the front of his car.

"Does your brother have Prussian blood?" Germany asked as Indiana jumped up and down cheering "That was AWESOME!" at the top of his lungs before Michigan threw a bottle of water at him.

"No, but like many of my siblings we have a lot of German blood."

Seeing Germany looked confused Michigan explained.

"If you were to do a quick study of American lineage, approximately 50 million American citizens can trace their family back to German immigrants. That's almost a majority of the country."

Indiana laughed. "I guess that makes up closer kin to you than to we are to England."

Germany just gawked.

"Ve~! Really that's amazing! Does that make America you little brother Germany?"

"I…don't know…" Germany said slightly confused.

"Hmm, I guess that means we should call you Uncle now huh?"

"Nein, that's really not necessary!" Germany said hastily.

"Actually we should thank you Mr. Germany, a lot of American icons and other things started out from your people."

"Really?" Germany asked with a sense of dread.

"Let's see…there's the hotdog-"

"Hamburgers." Indiana added making Germany nearly face fault.

"Pretzels."

"Christmas trees."

"Kindergartens!"

"Gymnastics."

"Okay…I get it." Germany said with a wave of his hand

Suddenly in the distance a series of fireworks started to explode over the East wing of the estate.

America could be heard in the distance screaming "AND THIS IS WHY THE TERRITORIES DIDN'T WANT TO WANT TO COME OVER ON NEW YEARS EVE!"

There were also some other screams of "YOU WANKERS OWE ME A NEW TEA SET!"

"AND THIS IS WHY WE CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS!"

"Oh boy..."

"I wonder what Penn and the DRT is up to now."

"DRT?"

"Dangerously Rambunctious Trio." The siblings said in unison.

_To Be Continued…_

**Brief State Bios**

_Indiana- Luther Jones _

_History_- Founded originally by French explorers and later on became British territory. Joined the Union December 11th, 1816 as the 19th state.

Even as a child Indiana has had a need for speed to adventure. His adventures were later inspired to make into a serious of movies with the hero called 'Indiana Jones'. His thirst for speed was barely quenched by racing horses, and once to America's dismay the occasional carriage. He later found his calling in 1911 with the Indy500 held every year since on Memorial Day weekend. Since stock car racing began its origins in the South during the prohibition era his best opponent for a time was his sister North Carolina.

_Michigan- Coraline Jones_

History- Former French territory, and once part of Canada. Was admitted to the Union January 26th, 1837 as the 26th state.

Coraline may be quiet at times but nothing gets her blood boiling faster than getting to work on the next fastest engine. She is what Vermont has dubbed a 'mech otaku'. Noteworthy, no one is allowed to mess with her truck. The last someone did she fixed it, and then chased the saboteur for ten miles in her back up monster truck. Even if you don't mess with her car, if you piss her off watch out for flying wrenches.

**9foxgrl Rant:**

**Yup that's right. Hotdogs and hamburgers? We got them from dear Germany. **

**If you get the reference to Michigan's name then you get a cyber-high five and a free mochi. **

**And what is the DRT up to? Well you'll just have to wait and see. **


	9. Tomato Lovers Club

Ch. 9 Tomato Lovers Club

9foxgrl

**Note: this and the next…3-4 chapters will all take place around the same time that Italy was racing Indiana. **

"Get off me you affectionate bastard!" Romano hissed as the duo reached the glass green house with the Roman numeral for 3 hanging over the door.

They had been escorted through a flower bordered courtyard where Poland and Lithuania were running from Alaska and the four puppies at her heels.

_Washington led them to where four greenhouses stood labeled one through four. They all jumped at the loud roar from the first one._

_"Yeah…I wouldn't go in there…like dad said; God only knows what Maryland is growing."_

_"Umm…does that happen often?"_

_"Well…she is the mad scientist of our family." Washington said uneasily. "Even Tony is scared about entering her lab without body armor."_

_"Tony?"_

_"The alien."_

_"…"_

_"Gray guy, with huge eyes, no mouth?"_

_"…"_

_"Crash landed in Roswell, New Mexico?"_

_"…"_

_"Remind me not to let you met New Mexico. He might try to blast you guys to Mars or something…" Washington said as he left Romano and Spain at 3 then took Russia to 4._

The two paused to read the plaque beside the door.

_Greenhouse _

_III_

_Vegetable Greenhouse _

Underneath that was a piece of paper.

_**TOMATO LOVERS CLUB **_

_President and Club Founder_

_New Jersey_

_Members_

_Ohio_

_Arkansas_

_Tennessee_

"Well, I guess we can go in." Spain said opening the door…

Only to get a tomato to the face.

"OHIO! CALM DOWN!"

"That was sour!"

"So? That was only one!"

"Now let's calm down brothers…" said a deep country voice.

"CAN IT SPARKY!" shouted three voices.

Romano just stared at the scene before them while Spain wiped the tomato off his face.

There were four boys standing at a long table with several tomatoes.

The one at the head of the table had dark auburn hair like his, but it curled up at the ends similar to Spain's.

One of the two boys on his left looked like a violet eyed version of Switzerland, while the other was a country looking boy who had red hair that was sticking up. And the final one, who much to Romano shock, looked exactly like a young version of France.

Behind them was a medium sized tree with tomatoes of all things growing on the branches, with some smaller plants growing off to the side.

'_That's it…after this…I am going to drink and take a looong siesta.'_ Romano though.

"Calm down New Jersey. We have guests!" the France look alike yelled.

'New Jersey' raised a brow, and then grinned.

"Hey! What's up! Come in already fellow lovers of the tomato!"

"It's nice to see that America's states actually have this kind of club."

"We're all members because we love tomatoes so much that they are our state vegetables." New Jersey said. "Heck, Ohio's state beverage is tomato juice."

"Who's Ohio?"

"That would be me." The Switzerland look alike said.

"…"

"Sorry for not introducing ourselves!" the France look alike said. "I'm Arkansas."

"I'm Tennessee!" the red head said. "That's New Jersey, also known as Jersey!"

"Will you guys stop being a _cafone _and pass me the _canasta hermano!_" New Jersey snapped as he headed to the next plant to collect some more tomatoes to sample.

Ohio tossed him one and muttered about bipolar older brothers.

"You speak Spanish and Italian?" Spain asked.

"Like yeah, I have a huge Spanish-Italian population!" New Jersey said with a wave of his hand.

Romano nearly fainted on the spot.

"But…you sound Polish." Spain pointed out.

"Well, I do have a large Polish heritage too."

"Wasn't there supposed to be another one here? Uh…Florida?"

"Yah, but she bailed out the back after she caught sight of Spain." Tennessee said casually.

"She's normally a walking holiday, but the second someone mentions ya, she is gone." New Jersey said as he set down another basket full of ripe tomatoes.

Arkansas and Ohio split them up and began to cut them into quarters.

Suddenly there was an explosion over the east wing of the estate. They all heard America in the distance screaming "AND THIS IS WHY THE TERRITORIES DIDN'T WANT TO COME OVER ON NEW YEARS EVE!"

"Oh boy, looks like the DRT have come up with another harebrained scheme to drive Pa up the wall." Tennessee said as he opened the glass door.

"YOU WANKERS OWE ME A NEW TEA SET!"

"Someone pissed off Massachusetts…I hope he doesn't curse the dinner table again…" Ohio said.

Yeah, it was bad enough last Halloween with our chairs constantly spinning in midair the second we sat down."

There was a crash from Greenhouse 4 as a stray firework hit it.

"AND THIS IS WHY WE CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS!"

"…well damn, they pissed off Missouri too?"

Suddenly two girls, one holding a chainsaw, went running pass the exterior of the greenhouse towards an old wooden fort on the edge of the property with Pennsylvania and Prussia right behind them.

Ohio raised a brow. "Hey…wasn't that British Columbia and Ontario?"

_To be continued…._

**Brief State Bios! **

_New Jersey- Alphonso Jones_

_History- _Former name; Province of New Jersey. Member of the Original 13, was 3rd to join the Union December 18th, 1787.

Alphonso can be a bit hotheaded but usually has his heart in the right place. He's very proud of his mixed heritage, including his large Spanish/Italian culture. He loves tomatoes, pasta, and horses. His mortal enemy is the Jersey Devil.

_Ohio- Lenz Jones_

_History- _Originally part of the Northwest Territory. Was originally declared the 17th state March 1, 1803, however due to an oversight it was never made official until August 7th, 1953.

Sometimes…okay, several times he is overlooked by his family, to the point he has two birthdays. However they always seem to remember him either at election time or when his Swiss blood goes on overdrive when he gets a gun. Rumor that's why America is hesitant to take him on a father & son hunting trip. He is a leader in the "green" economy and works with several large industries. Loves to fly.

_Arkansas- Jean Jones _

_History- _Originally part of the Louisiana territory, became the 25th state June 15th, 1836.

He is not a 'dumb banjo picking hillbilly' and does not appreciate being stereotyped as such. Jean is a real people person and likes to try new things. Best friends with West, mainly because of their mining industries, and the stereotypes they face. His hobbies included spelunking, and enjoying the night with his bat Petite.

_Tennessee- Hunter Jones_

_History- _Originally part of the Southwest Territory. Admitted to the Union as the 16th State June 1st, 1796.

While Hunter may seem like a stereotypical country boy who owns a truck, can strum a guitar and sing, he is actually quite intelligent, and handy with electricity. So much that he assisted with the Manhattan Project during WWII. It is said that his red hair sticks up because of all the times he was shocked. Like his siblings North and South Carolina he is proud of his Scottish and Irish roots. Was BFFs with Elvis.

**9foxgrl Rants**

**9foxgrl: for those of you who pointed out to me that Ottawa is in Ontario and not Quebec, thanks for pointing that out to me. **

**Quebec: it's not like anyone cares. Most people know **_**moi**_** anyway. **

**-Suddenly a teen girl with a chainsaw runs in and grabs Quebec by his collar.-**

**Ontario: What do you think you're trying to take from me?**

**9foxgrl: Oh snap, I'm outta here!**


	10. Bonus 4 A Laugh

**Hey everyone, I' still writing, just hit a dead end right now due to a lot of classwork. But here's some stuff I hope will give you a laugh for this week! **

BONUS 1- _SUPERBOWL Vacation_

It was a nice quiet day in London, England. Birds were singing, and it was not even raining. So the personification of the country was enjoying the day reading a book in an outdoor café overlooking the Thames River.

"Ah, there is nothing like a good cuppa tea on a bright sunny day."

"Hello Mr. England."

England barely spared a glance from his book to see who addressed him.

"Oh Hello West Virginia." England replied as he flipped the page.

It took him a moment to process what he had just said then turned around. Through years of being a gentleman he avoided doing a spit take.

Sure enough his younger American doppelganger was sitting at a table across from enjoying a fruit parfait and looking over a tourist map.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm on vacation." West replied. "Do you really think that any of the middle states would stay at home during a West v. East Superbowl match?"

"..So you came here?"

"Well I originally came with Arkansas just to see Stonehenge and the Tower of London, but he decided to go TP Mr. France's house. Something about bad big brothers or perverts...I lost track when he started to cuss in French."

Making a mental note to go and see the damage later England asked "…Okay…any of your other siblings here…or America?"

"My other brothers and sisters decided to do sightseeing in different countries and as for Dad…Well someone had to stay home trying to keep the others from killing each other."

Meanwhile… "_THAT'S IT! AFTER OBAMA'S STATE OF THE UNION ADDRESS I'M GOING ON VACATION!"_

"_HA! I WON! IN YOUR FACE CALIFORNIA!"_

"_YOU SHUT UP, ARU!"_

Bonus 2: Why Michigan Should Not Drive

Germany descended the stairs of the hotel, carrying his suitcase. It was still early in the morning, the sun was barely up, but he needed to get to the airport on the first flight back to Berlin. He had left Prussia alone and unsupervised for almost two days. So last night he had asked the front desk if he could arrange for a cab, but they said that Coraline could take him. Wanting to leave soon, he agreed.

So when he stepped into the dark lobby he was still a little nervous when he saw a figure standing in the shadows. Seeing him the shadow bolted and stopped an inch from him.

"_Guten Morgen Herr Deutschland."_ The person said.

It took Germany a moment to realize the person in front of him was America's daughter Michigan.

"Oh, _Guten Morgen_ Michigan. I take it you're my ride to the airport?"

"Ya, I am." Michigan said carrying his heavy suitcases with ease to her waiting pick-up truck. Germany got in and barely had time to buckle up before she shifted into drive and slammed on the gas.

"AH! FOR THE LOVE OF BERLIN SLOW DOWN!" Germany yelled as she took a curve so fast that he swore for a moment the truck had only been on two wheels. He then realized that she had not bothered at all to scrap the ice off the windshield, so all he could see was his mortified reflection.

"Michigan please! Let's stop for a moment, I'll scrape that ice off the windshield for you!"

"I don't need you to do that Mr. Germany." Michigan said as they flew over what he hoped was a pothole and not a person. A rather vicious grin appeared on her face. "_I know these roads_!"

That statement alone sent chills down Germany's spine. Then they hit another bump. A rather large one.

"Was that a dog?" Germany asked.

"No, just a rat." Michigan said as she glanced into her side mirror. "Oh look, he got back up."

Germany sank into his seat, than took out a rosary that Italy had given him as a present ages ago.

'_Gott, wenn Sie mich überleben, ich gebe auf Bier für den Rest des Jahres 2013!'_* he thought with such intent, especially when the truck caught some wicked air before landing almost on its axis.

When Germany arrived home he found it as a pig sty as the result of a week long Bad Touch Trio party. However instead of yelling at his brother he just said "Why don't you go ask Michigan for a ride?"

Bonus 3: Nebraska's Song to Wisconsin

"Ne~! Wis! I wrote a song for you!" Nebraska yelled as she ran up to her favorite big brother with a guitar in hand.

Wisconsin looked up from the papers he was working on. "Um…okay let's hear it."

_Oh Wisconsin! Wisconsin! Wisconsin is a really, really awesome place._

_Even though I'm your little sister, you give me food,_

_And it doesn't suck like Virginia's food._

_Sausages with cheeses always taste so good._

_It'd be heaven for a dog; Yeah, that's Wisconsin._

_Tell me, how is it you Packers are so robust? You're crushing me with your intimidation._

_My fragility causes me to openly weep out of fear; Your fans terrify me._

_Is it a norm to drink a barrel of beer a day and wear fake cheese on your head?_

_Please don't come to my place in large mobs! Packers fans are scary!_

_Even the girls that are from Wisconsin are more rugged than I am._

_Yahoo~!_

_The next day- Location- Vienna, Austria._

"America, the post man dropped this for you at the door." England said as he and Germany carried in a large box with small air holes in the top.

America just opened the large box. "Oh hey Nebraska, so Wisconsin sent you overnight this time huh?"

"EH?"

_Translations!_

_Guten Morgen Herr __Deutschland_: Good morning Mr. Germany.

_Gott, wenn Sie mich überleben, ich gebe auf Bier für den Rest des Jahres 2013_!: God, if you let me survive this, I will give up beer for the rest of 2013!

**If you recognized Nebraska's lyrics and know where they originated from, then you are a true Hetalia fan!**

**ALSO!**

**I need a vote so in your comment tell me who should show up next:**

**Texas**

**Massachusetts**

**Yukon Territory**

**Rhode Island**

**Nova Scotia**

**Ontario**

**Alabama**

**Georgia**

**North Carolina**

**Kansas**

**Other**


	11. Bonus 4 Valentine's Day

_**Provinces & States: You're Doomed - Valentine's Day Special!**_

CRASH!

The assembled U.N jumped as the double doors flew open, four teenagers run in, then slam the door shut behind them.

"Thank Gott, we made it!"

Two boys had light blonde hair, one's stuck up in the front like Netherlands, the other's was curlier. The third was not only the shortest, but had dark red hair and a curl sticking out the right side of his head like Italy and Romano's. And finally the fourth had dusty brown hair and numerous freckles on his cheeks.

"Manitoba, what are you doing here?" Canada asked curiously.

The Nations jumped as a heart shaped box came flying through the window and impaled itself into the wall.

"What the Hell?"

"Where's did that came from?"

"Waah! That was scary!" Rhode Island yelled as he clung to New York.

"What the Hell…?"

America cautiously approached the window and blanched. "Well shit!"

There, outside the U.N. building was a large crowd of screaming girls with heart shaped boxes screaming 'Love Me!' and the names of his and Canada's sons. The guards outside were just barely able to keep them outside the gates.

"What…the Hell?"

"Oh right, today is Valentine's Day…" America mused.

Canada snickered. "I see you four are still popular with the ladies. So you've resorted to fleeing the country instead of waiting it out in a bunker?"

"The boys are considered to be eye candy to some of the girls (and guys) back home so they often get chased by their more love struck fans." America explained.

Canada just laughed even harder.

"It's not funny Papa!" Manitoba said fearfully. "They chased us from the airport! We think they took Wyatt!"

Canada stopped laughing, and his eyes widened. "They captured Alberta?"

"Almost Pa!" a dark hair teen said as he stumbled into the room. His face was covered in numerous lipstick marks, and his shirt was ripped. Cradled in his arms was a bent out of shape cowboy hat. "I managed to ditch them at the hotel."

"Alberta, are you okay?"

"Well, other than being kidnapped by some crazy chicks, and having my best hat destroyed, I'm good."

"Where are your other brothers and sisters?"

"I think all the girls are hiding out with Anya and Issac in Juneau."

The boys all shuddered. Alaska's house was guarded by General Winter (who often joined her for tea parties), and a pack of wolves and moose. No one could get close to the house in for a surprise attack without being mauled by the wildlife or frozen by General Winter.

"How is it that they never go after West and Carol?" New York asked as he peered through the open hole.

"They did something to chase them off in '98." Minnesota said softly.

"Did he say what?" Manitoba asked.

"No."

America coughed. "Well, there is a reason South Carolina never picks on North…_remember_ how she was during the Prohibition Era?"

The boys all simultaneously shuddered again. While they all personified states/provinces they were still teenagers and had a rebellious period. While some didn't grow out of it (*cough* Pennsylvania*cough*Texas*cough*) others thankfully did. There is a reason that when Virginia went through her 'pirate phase' that only North could take her down. She was nicknamed 'Graveyard of the Atlantic' for a reason.

"Incoming!" Alberta yelled…only to be nearly pinned by another box of chocolates.

"THIS IS WHY I HATE THIS STINKING HOLIDAY!" Rhode Island suddenly yelled. His curl flattened out, and his grey eyes turned blood red. "It's time those women learn to stop hassling us!"

"Oh dear, he's gone Irish." Manitoba said as he ducked behind his father.

"Niels, prepare your guitar, it's time for battle!" Rhode Island cackled as he took out a bottle of whiskey from his jacket.

"Heck yeah!" New York yelled before reaching into his trench coat and whipping out a red electric guitar, and an amp.

"Wait, Liam, what if some of them have true feelings for us?" Minnesota asked.

"May those who love us, love us. And those that don't love us, May God turn their hearts, And if he doesn't turn their hearts, May he turn their ankles, So we may know them by their limping!" the shorter brother replied.

America leaned against a wall and face palmed as Rhode Island and New York jumped out the window to do battle. Alberta waited a second before grabbing a random chair and jumping out after them.

"Why can't they be sane like you and Noah?" he sighed as numerous boxes of sweets flew into the air.

"I don't know dad." Minnesota replied. "I just don't know."

Canada sighed. "Well…at least we have at least one sane child each…"

The two then went to their brooding corner muttering about rebellious children and wishing for the times when they were cute and actually behaved without question.

"...Should we go out and help them?" someone finally asked.

There was a loud crash as a car flew up, then crashed down and exploded.

"No." everyone replied.

* * *

_Another Bonus to give you a laugh while I work on these requests._

_Don't worry, these boys will return soon. _

_As will the other States and Provinces._

_What are the DRT up to?_

_Well…you'll see…_

_But here's a peek_

Prussia just stared. Standing in front of him holding a chain saw was a female version of him.

"Mr. Prussia, this is my awesome cousin Ontario."

_Happy Valentine's Day_

* * *

**Brief State & Province Bios!**

_Manitoba_- Noah Williams

History- 5th to join the Confederation of Canada July 15th, 1870.

Noah is quiet, yet rambunctious. Due to the strong tornadoes in his area he can be a bit airhead at times…or at least that's Ontario's theory. Specializes in veterinary medicine, so he often assists Yukon and Alaska with their sled dogs. Considered by his cousins one of the more saner provinces, presumably due to his neighbor being Minnesota.

_Alberta_- Oliver Williams

_History_- Split off from the Northwest Territory and became the 9th Canadian Province September 1st, 1905.

Olivier is often described as the 'Texas of Canada' due to his large 'Western' like lifestyle. While one may assume he is the typical cowboy, he is also a skilled physician and specializes in pediatrics. Was taught by his uncle how to ride a bucking bronco without falling off, and without scaring the Hell out of his father. Best buddies with his cousin and neighbor Montana,

_Rhode Island_- Liam Jones

_History_- Youngest member of the Original 13. Became a state May 29th, 1790.

Liam is the smallest of his brothers, and just three inches shorter than Delaware. As confirmed by the 13 Liam's hair used to be blonde when he was little, however after a bloody battle between English Colonists and the native tribes his hair turned red. Beneath that unsure face is a blood thirsty monster.

_Minnesota_- Joshua Jones

_History_- Joined the Union May 11th, 1858 as the 32nd State.

Joshua is one of America's favorites, mostly because he is one of his saner states and more reliable children. Aka; he's not bipolar or 'trigger happy'. Joshua prefers the arts, acting, painting, etc. over causing conflict so like Oregon he is often pulled into being a peacekeeper.

_New York_- Niels Jones

_History_ – Originally known as New Netherlands, and part of the Original 13. Was the 11th to join the Union July 26th, 1788.

Niels is one of America's most well-known, and popular states. He and California like to compete over who is going to come out with the next best thing, and the best music. When he's not working on redesigning Times Square he can be found playing his electric guitar. Rumor is that it's because of him the parent-teen situation of the parent yelling at the ceiling 'turn it down!' came to be.


	12. Don't Be Fooled

Ch. 10 Don't Be Fooled

9foxgrl

California was glaring at Japan as he lead them down several hallways until they reached a glass door that was connected to a small stone bridge leading to a pond filled with several koi fish and an Oriental styled pagoda in the middle. Surrounding it were little platforms covered in bright tropical flowers.

They could just make out a little girl inside playing with a doll.

There was sudden ding over an intercom system they didn't notice.

"_California, your boss is on the phone."_ A bored voice said on the intercom.

California cursed then pointed at them. "If either of you _putas_ makes my sister cry, I will unleash the wrath of Hollywood on you both, aru!"

"_California-"_

"SHUT UP OREGON! I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME ARU!" And with that the Californian took off.

Japan paused for a moment then looked at China. "So when did you and Spain have a child?"

China smacked him upside the head, before heading to the pagoda.

Hawaii looked to be about seven years old with long black hair that just barely touched the ground. She was wearing a light blue dress with a flower pattern. She was sitting with her back turned to them playing with a doll.

"Ni hao!" China called up.

Hawaii looked up. Catching sight of Japan she whimpered and backed away.

"Konichiwa, I am Japan, and this is my elder brother China."

"It's nice to meet you Hawaii."

"You're not going to hurt me again are you?" Hawaii whimpered.

Japan winced. Ever since he heard that America's states were personified he worried about how much he had hurt Hawaii. Seeing that she was a small child only seemed to make the guilt worse.

"Don't worry; we're not going to hurt you." China said holding his hands up in peace.

Hawaii stared at them, than nodded, and allowed them to get closer.

"Kawaii. That doll is cute." Japan said pointing to the Victorian style doll in Hawaii's hands. Unlike the normal dolls that were blonde, this one was designed after her with long black hair twisted into perfect curls.

"A-arigato…" Hawaii replied as she pulled the doll closer to her. "Papa made it for me when I became a state. She's my favorite."

"You speak Japanese?"

Hawaii nodded as she played with her doll's hair. "_Hai_. Including my native population there are immigrants from several Asian counties likes your own. So I can speak a lot of different languages from your region."

The three sat in silence for a few minutes listening to the koi splashing around in the water.

"Do you have a lot of dolls?"

"Not really, just a few. I rather have stuffed animals. But I asked if Papa could buy me a Kitty or Panda doll for my birthday in August."

China and Japan exchanged a look. They could do that.

"YEHAW!"

The three looked up to see an older teen boy wearing a cowboy hat come out of nowhere with a crate in one arm and a lighter in another. Spotting them he placed the crate down and headed over.

"Hawaii, do ya need some rescuing?" the teen asked lifting his vest up a bit to reveal a holstered pistol at his waist.

"No, I'm okay Texas." Hawaii replied.

China and Japan just stared at the teenager. He looked like the brunette version of America, minus Nantucket on his head, and reddish brown eyes.

"GET AWAY FROM HAWAII YOU GUNSLINGER!" California yelled as he came running out of the house.

"That's funny coming from you Hollywood." Texas chuckled.

"Shut up Lone Star!" California yelled as he grabbed whipped out a wok. "Before I flatten you like one of your tortillas!"

"That's so funny coming from you hermano!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? PLAY THAT THREE HOUR LONG NYAN CAT AUDIO FEED THROUGH OUT THE HOUSE AGAIN?"

"SUSHI BREATHE!"

"TACO EATER!"

"TABLOID CHASER!"

"LONGHORN!"

"Are they always like this?" China asked as the Texas tackled California, starting a wrestling match between the two.

"Almost every day." Hawaii sighed. "I feel bad for New Mexico and Arizona; they're the ones who always get stuck in the middle when they fight. We may be siblings but each of our governors has different ways of running things and those two are like polar opposites."

"What are you guys doing?"

"Oregon!" Hawaii yelled cheerfully as another boy came out of the house wearing a tie dyed shirt under a brown vest.

"Will you guys stop fighting already?" Oregon asked as he jumped up in order to dodge his two brothers rolling around trying to choke each other.

"Stay out of this Charlie!" the two snapped as they paused long enough to glare at him.

"Hey, what's this?" Oregon asked as he kicked the crate that Texas had brought over.

"I don't know." Hawaii said as she picked up the lighter that had fallen from Texas' pocket during the scuffle.

"Oh shit- this is from South Carolina." Oregon said as he looked at a mailing label on the top of the box.

"Then that means…"

"Fireworks." The two said in horror before grabbing the befuddled Asian nations and drag them back into the house.

"What's going on?"

"We need to get out of the blast zone!" they screamed just as the two fighting siblings hit the crate.

No sooner had they got into an adjacent hallway when the pagoda and the surrounding gardens exploded.

Hawaii paled as the explosions died out and heading back to her garden.

Ignoring all the screams of her family in the surrounding estate she reached the entrance to her now ruined garden. Her brothers who were floating in the pond charred. She crouched down as she found her favorite doll burnt and under a pieces of the pagoda.

"You..you…you…FU*KING IDIOTS!" Hawaii screamed making all three of her brothers and the Nation flinch as she whipped out a random surfboard out of NOWHERE and race towards them with glowing eyes.

Oregon just face palmed as she began to hit Texas and California upside the head.

"Should we stop them?" Japan asked.

"If you want to get in the middle of that, be my guest." Oregon sighed as he fiddled with his cell phone to send a message to America about what the explosion was. "I rather wait until she calms down a little more."

**Brief State Bios**

_Hawaii-__ Kala Jones_

_History_- Former names; Hawaii Territory, Sandwich Islands (I'm Serious) , Kingdom of Hawaii. The 50th State to enter the Union August 21st, 1959. Unless you know otherwise, Hawaii is an archipelago (meaning made of several islands)

Kala is the 'youngest' state in America's care but due to her distance from the mainland her most contact is with her older brother California and foster sister Philippines. After Pearl Harbor she spent a majority of WWII recovering in California's care, but helped work with translators to intercept communications from Japan. Her more girly sisters, and New Jersey, love to style her long hair. Enjoys gardening, swimming, and surfing.

_Texas__- Miguel Jones-Rivera _

_History- _Former name; Republic of Texas. Grew up under the care of Mexico but rebelled. Join the Union December 29th, 1845 as the 28th State

Miguel is a bit of a 'wild horse' at times and can be rebellious. Hence why America has the glasses; to keep an eye on him and Mexico claims he was making her hair gray as a child. While he may seem intimidating with those twin pistols at his side, he actually takes his bonds quite seriously, and is willing to stick up for his friends and help out his siblings, both current and former. America allowed him to keep the name he was given by Mexico as a sign of gratitude for raising him. Member of the DRT.

_Oregon__ – Charlie Jones _

_History- _Explored by the French and Spanish explorers and later on by Lewis & Clark during the US westward expansion. Was the 33rd state admitted to the Union February 14, 1859.

Charlie is a hard worker although he can be laid back at times. After he and Michigan had a run in with a beldam in Ashland he became an expert in the study of the paranormal and is the go to source for a majority of the supernatural hunters in America.

A/n: Before you ask, yes, I did base Texas off 2p America's design.


	13. New England

Ch. 9 New England

9foxgrl

**This chapter will be in England's POV **

I followed America to another room adjacent to the sitting room we were in. I have to admit I am impressed that he manages to keep so calm with raising 50 rambunctious children, not to mention the numerous territories he also looked after.

I was a little worried when he said that I was meeting five states who kept part of my namesake. I just hope they weren't tainted by France.

We arrived to a double door that was guarded by two suits of armor.

When he opened the door, and we were met by a flutter of red and white rose petals.

"Welcome." Said five voices.

The light dimmed…and I saw five boys waiting for our arrival.

The shortest had bright red hair with a curl on the left side and a face that reminded me of my sister Ireland.

The tallest boy who was sitting in the middle looked exactly like America; except he didn't wear glasses and he had my eyes along with reddish brown hair.

The other two were a mix match of me and America…but the one on the left had a bit more curly blonde hair, the one on the right with dark black hair wearing glasses was holding clipboard. And finally there was Maine.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. England." The America look alike said as he walked to me. "I'm surprised father decided to bring you to join us for tea."

"It's nice to meet you as well…umm."

"How very impolite of us. We forgot to introduce ourselves." The boy said as he turned to his siblings.

"Ciao! It's nice to meet you, I'm Rhode Island." The shortest boy said shyly.

The boy on the right gently pushed up his glasses. "A pleasure sir. My name is Connecticut."

The boy on the left smiled. "Hello, I'm New Hampshire."

"We've already met briefly, I'm Maine."

"And I'm Massachusetts; we welcome you to our tea room. United Kingdom. Please have a seat."

"Dad, will you be staying too?" Rhode Island asked.

"Sure, why not." America said as he sat down at a round table beside a window overlooking a beautiful pond with a fountain in the center.

"Tea for seven dearest Rhode Island!" New Hampshire said happily as he clapped his hands. "Chop, chop!"

"Can it brother."

"Language little brother, we have a guest." Connecticut commented as he set down his notepad to help him. "Any sugar in your teas gentlemen?"

"Just no thank you, just a little honey is fine."

"Three please."  
"I have to admit that I am surprised that you drink tea Massachusetts." I said as I accepted the cup of tea from Connecticut. "Especially considering America hates to drink it."

Massachusetts waved his hand nonchalantly. "Ah yes, the Boston Tea Party was from my rebellious years. Not one of my proudest moments, but then again the Salem Witch trials is also a stain on my soul."

"Especially since you are a _witch_ yourself brother." Maine commented.

"The proper term is wizard." Massachusetts snapped.

"You can you use magic?" I choked.

"Oh yes, quite a few us can, the magic states. My sisters Virginia, Louisiana, and I have the ability to use magic, I think Illinois can, but we are not sure.

"West can't use magic, but he possesses the Sight."

"Oregon has the Sight, and so does Kansas, but they all specialize in the paranormal."

I tilted my head in confusion. "Beg pardon?"

"You know the supernatural? Skinwalkers, vampires, werewolves, dark faye; things of that nature."

I paled. "I knew there were they existed around here…but."

"Why even Father can use some magic."

I turned to America who seemed very interested with half empty tea cup in his hands.

"America…"

"What? You never asked if I could!"

"And yet you deny the existence of my fairy friends!"

America blushed.

"Well it may have to do with the fact Father specializes in _spirit_ magic." New Hampshire commented.

"And you are _afraid_ of ghosts?"

America coughed sheepishly. "I'm not scared...I just like seeing if anyone freaks out of those movies…it's all acting"

"Right…" the five states said in unison.

I fought the urge to laugh as America tried to defend his honor. These states reminded me so much of my family. Although, I wonder if there a miniature Scotland running around somewhere.

"There is." America commented. Bugger, I must have said that out loud.

"There is?"

"Well, I think he is like that anyway. I've only met Scotland a few times, but South Carolina does act a lot like him." America mused as he stirred his tea. "He does like his whiskey and cigarettes."

"Don't forget the fireworks."

"Well, he's the leader of the DRT for a reason Dad." Connecticut replied.

"Let me guess, he and West don't get along?" I asked.

"Actually they get along, although the sibling relationship there is rather…how should I say it?"

"Cold."

"Distant."

"Rigid?"

"Like a brick wall." Rhode Island commented as he added a bit of Irish whiskey to his drink.

"I saw that Liam." America warned his son. "You know my policies about you states drinking this early in the day."

"We'll its five o'clock somewhere." The red head replied making America sigh and shake his head.

"I better not get another call from your boss saying you've showed up drunk to work." He warned.

"Oh that was one time!" Rhode Island retorted. "And it was the 20's!"

"Oh, like that made it alright!"

"To be father, you've had to bail Mr. England here out of more drunk and disorderly charges then you have for Liam and the DRT combined." Connecticut commented much to my ire.

New Hampshire just laughed.

I couldn't help but feel comfortable in this setting. These states reminded me all too much of my family, except they actually knew where to draw the line. According to New Hampshire America had made family bonding critical after the Civil War.

During the conversations I found out a lot about these states.

Massachusetts was, despite his youthful look, a professor at the Salem Magic Institute.

Connecticut oversaw several of the education system changes.

New Hampshire acted a lot like a shyer, more polite France with his uncle's love of moose.

Maine enjoyed to read and write mystery and horror stories.

And Rhode Island was often referred to as a 'ticking time bomb' by his siblings. And apparently from experience they said that he was easily worse than me when I drank an entire bottle of vodka on a dare.

…It wasn't pretty, and America still hasn't let me forget what I did to the Titanic!

"I am surprised that William here turned out to be a gentleman. Especially considering how much of a little devil he was as a colony."

"Father!" Massachusetts gasped.

"Well it's true! I still remember that night when the judge brought you back to the house tied up on the back of a horse, dressed in animal skins feathers, and paint shouting about taxes and tea!" America scolded.

"He started it!" the teen retorted pointing at me.

"And I ended it. So be glad all I did at the time was swat your behind with a switch!"

I couldn't help but snicker at this display of familial affection in front of me.

Then…it all went to Hell in a hen basket as a bottle rocket came bursting through the window. Maine grabbed me and yanked me down as it made contact with the table. I heard the chatter of china and Massachusetts screams.

"THAT WAS A HAND MADE VICTORIAN TEA SET!" he yelled as a top hat appeared in a pop on top of his head.

"Oh boy, Massy is going into Mad Hatter mode!"

"AND THIS IS WHY THE TERRITORIES DIDN'T WANT TO COME OVER ON NEW YEARS EVE!"

"YOU WANKERS OWE ME A NEW TEA SET!" Massachusetts yelled.

Just when I thought it couldn't get worse America got a phone call from Oregon.

"THEY DID WHAT?"

**Brief State Bios! **

_Massachusetts- William Jones _

_History_ – Formerly known as the Province of Massachusetts. Full name is Commonwealth of Massachusetts. Sixth member of the Original 13, joined February 6th, 1788.

William or Will is rather intelligent and is the 'perfect gentlemen' although he tends to go a little crazy when dabbling with his magic. His siblings dubbed it 'Mad Hatter' mode. One of the Magic states; specializes in curses. Be warned because if you anger him he will curse you and any surrounding furniture.

_New Hampshire –Daniel Jones_

History- Formally known as the Province of New Hampshire. 9th member of the Original 13. Joined the Union June 21st, 1788.

He's a cheerful boy who likes to annoy Massachusetts. Mainly likes to hang out with his sister Vermont, and started to like reading manga, mainly yaoi and shojo because of her. Is often her partner in crime.

_Connecticut - Conner Jones _

_History_ – Formerly known as the Connecticut Colony, and 5th member of the 13. Joined the Union January 9th, 1788.

Like Massachusetts, he's very intelligent, and always seems to know everything about everyone. Seldom speaks, but then again actions speak louder than words especially if he decides to use his hacker skills. It's frightening how well many of his plans can be executed. Although because of it he tends to annoy his siblings.

**9foxgrl- If you are reading this and you believed that I based the New England states on the OHSCH then you are right. The personalities and descriptions of the states made it so much like those guys! **


	14. You Angry Vater?

Ch. 10 You Angry Vater?

9foxgrl

**A/n: Ha Ha! ****Sorry for my delay! But the heroine promised herself to update before the exams! Now here we go, I am going to try and add everyone's requests!**

"What the Hell was that?" Prussia laughed/yelled as the state dragged him into a wooden fort.

"I don't know! I have a feeling that the DRT's big send off for you guys is going to be…rather unawesome." Pennsylvania groaned before turning to the two girls who were about to talk to them before the explosion went off.

Sitting up Prussia looked at the two. The more feminine looking girl had curly caramel brown hair and purplish hair. But it wasn't her that was making him stare.

Standing in front of him holding a chain saw was a female version of him. Seeing the former nation stares Pennsylvania grinned.

"Mr. Prussia, this is my awesome cousin Ontario and her sister British Columbia."

"Wassup?" Ontario said giving him a peace sign.

"Hello."

"So does Uncle Mattie know you two are down here? Cuz we don't need him to bring an army of moose down here again."

"Nah it's cool. We left a note with Alberta. Plus Yukon was heading down with Nova Scotia later anyway." British Columbia said leaning up against the fort's wall.

"Uh right…" Pennsylvania said as he grabbed a notepad and scribbled a note. "Here Fritz, take this to Uncle Mattie."

The Ruffled Groose chirped and took the note into his beak then flew off.

"You don't trust us?"

"I trust you, but I still don't want a repeat of '98 when Uncle Mattie broke down the gate on Bruce again."

Ontario snickered. "You've got to admit that was pretty funny though."

"Funny? We thought the Canadian Army was invading!" Pennsylvania yelled, only to get smacked upside the head by both of his cousins.

"So what now?"

CRASH!

The four jumped as the door to the fort busted open revealed a much singed, very annoyed/angry America.

"YOU FOUR. IN THE HOUSE. NOW!"

"Oh crap, _Vater_ is pissed." Pennsylvania muttered. He contemplated running into the woods but he knew that it would give Virginia an excuse to finally sic her foxhound Neptune on him.

Five minutes later and dodging an exploding pumpkin courtesy of their pissed off brother, the DRT were in America's office.

"What were you three thinking?"

"To be fair Papa we were planning to save the fireworks till later."

"I told you to hide them better!" South Carolina hissed to Texas.

**-Outside the Office in the Sitting Room-**

The Nations had been reunited by their guests. Russia to their surprise got along well with Kansas thanks to their fondness of sunflowers. It scared them a little that Kansas acted a great deal like Romano when flustered, especially around Nebraska and Missouri.

Austria had run into Oklahoma and Utah who had been in a small music room. Apparently they were very good singers and musicians.

"Illinois! Where have you been?" Utah called out as a boy who resembled Lithuania (his hair was tied back and was wearing a fedora) came trudging in, dragging his singed trench coat on the floor.

The boy groaned as he flopped onto the sofa. "Someone idiot created a rift from Nevernever into Wrigley's Stadium this morning! It took me and Dresden _hours_ to capture all the Faye that slipped through and then close the doorway. Morgan was not happy! I WAS NOT HAPPY!"

"I'd tell you to give that guy a bottle of South's hard lemonade, but he might think that you were attempting to poison him." Virginia commented as Illinois started to chat with Lithuania (since he had quite a large Lithuanian immigrant population, the two got along like a house on fire). "At least the White Council didn't try to imprison you."

England raised a brow. "White Council?"

"They are the magical governing body here; they work with us magic states to keep the magical community hidden as well as keeping dark magic users from going out of control." Virginia explained. "All of us magic states work with one of their wardens."

She paused. "That reminds me…I have to call Dante to set up and see when we have to check the Veil in Roanoke."

England gawked. "There was a gate in Roanoke?"

Virginia waved her hand. "Oh yeah, that's the reason the colony disappeared. Either they walked through it or something came out. We didn't know until Dad's spirit magic awoke prior to the Revolution and the original White Council found the rift."

A howl in the distance suddenly drew their attention. They all looked to the security monitor to see a jeep with a Canadian flag bumper stick coming down the driveway.

"Yukon and Nova Scotia are here!" Alaska cheered as she raced to the entrance with her pups at her heels.

"Anya! Don't let Dmitri, Luna, Nova, and Tsar track mud into the house!" Missouri yelled.

"Yeah, otherwise Wyoming is going to have a fit!" Oklahoma added.

"That's if he's not to busy trying to reorganize the library again." Kansas replied.

"Nah, Pa will have a fit if he does."

Outside Alaska was yelling as her favorite cousin got out of the jeep. A large Artic wolf jumped out after Yukon.

"Ooh! You brought Olga!" she cheered as her pups eagerly greeted the elder racing dog.

"Yeah, well she refused to stay home. I guess she sort of adopt these little guys as her own." Yukon replied as he ran his hand through his light blonde hair.

"Just don't forget that you're vacuuming out the jeep later." Nova Scotia reminded him as she took off her sunglasses.

"I know sis!" Yukon replied as Nova Scotia went into the mansion to grab her siblings.

**-Inside the manor—**

The DRT walked out of their dad's study with sour faces.

"Let me guess; pa tanned your behinds." Missouri stated.

"At least it's not as bad the time New York and Pennsylvania tried to duel with loaded pistols when we were colonies."

"My left buttock still hasn't felt the same since." New York commented.

"Same." Pennsylvania said with a wince.

"Well then maybe you three will learn to behave." America retorted.

"Uncle Al, they have as much a chance of behaving as these two have of getting along." Nova Scotia commented as she levitated her siblings out of the sitting room.

"Are you four staying for lunch?"

"Sorry, but Papa asked to bring them back ASAP."

The provinces' eyes widen and started to struggle against their binds.

"Struggle all you want, but you can't break my containment spell." Nova Scotia said with a devilish grin.

* * *

**Brief Province & State Bios!**

_British Columbia – Victoria 'Vicky' Williams _

Brief History: Became the 7th Province of Canada July 20th, 1871.

Is one of the hottest tourist attractions and considers herself to be very lucky for it. As a little kid she was annoyed that her name and her capital are the same so she started to go by Vicky. She tends to get into a lot of arguments with her sister Ontario.

_Ontario- Claire Williams_

Brief History: Along with New Brunswick, Quebec, and Nova Scotia was among the first four to join the confederation July 1st ,1867. The most populated province of Canada.

Claire is stated to be the 'Pennsylvania of the family' since she shares similar physical features to her cousin and Prussia. This may have been the reason she had a city in her province named New Prussia and then stating that she was "Bringing the AWESOME back!" Just don't piss her off. She has a chainsaw much to her father's ire

_Yukon Territory – Issac Williams _

Brief History: Born June 13th, 1898 as the 9th member of Canada.

Yukon loves dogsled racing, so much so that it is featured on his coat of arms and his personal flag. His first gift from his father was a huskie pup he named Dmitri who is still his best lead dog. While a tad reclusive he gets along well with his neighbor Alaska.

_Nova Scotia- Amanda Williams _

Brief History: One of the first four Canadian provinces who joined July 1st, 1867.

Amanda is a bit withdrawn being the only child of Canada who has magic, although she suspects that Newfoundland and Northwest Territory maybe slowly developing their own powers.

_South Carolina- Charles Jones_

Brief History: Formerly known as the Province of South Carolina, and the 8th member of the Original 13. Was admitted May 23rd, 1788.

Charles suffers from multiple personality disorder; his other side then completely took him over and made him trigger the Civil War. With a spirit pendant from his father the other side became compressed, but still appears at times; mostly to cause mischief. Leader of the DRT. Loves fireworks.

_Illinois – Terry Jones_

Brief History: Formerly known as the Illinois Territory and was admitted to the Union as the 21st state on December 3rd, 1818.

When he often gets annoyed when he gets a corrupt boss, to the point that he makes sure that they are busted by the cops. When he's not dealing with those idiots he's in Chicago helping out his buddy Harry Dresden and keeping the High Council off his back. Be warned; no touching his fedora!

_Utah- Sarah Jones_

Brief History – Originally known as the Utah Territory; became the 45th state in January 4th, 1896.

Sarah is normally quiet, but is very devoted to her family. She loves to ski and go snowboarding with her family. Although if Wyoming tries to mess with her pigtails, fists will fly.

_Oklahoma- Sky Jones_

Brief History: Founded upon the Native American relocation. Joined the union November 16, 1907 as the 46th state.

Sky was found during the Trail of Tears campaign in the care of a Native American family. Apparently they named him after his blue eyes despite his Native American features. Despite the many years he always wears the amulet his first family gave him. Rumor is that when he gets pissed a tornado will appear. Loves to sing.

_Kansas- Lawrence Jones_

Brief History: Formerly known as the Kansas Territory; became the 34th State in January 29th, 1861.

Lawrence, or Law; can be rather calm but gets agitated when Nebraska's ditziness goes too far and gives him trouble. Loves sunflowers, and has a crossbow which he affectionately calls 'Kansas City'. Helps out supernatural hunters.

_Missouri – Parker Jones _

Brief History: Founded along the Ozarks during the westward expansion and later joined the union August 10, 1821 as the 24th State.

Parker is an explorer type and prefers survives scenarios to being trapped in an office. The St. Louis arch is his pride. Don't mention Kansas City around him or his neighbor Kansas unless you want a fight to break out.

* * *

***If you know who Harry Dresden is you get a free state mochi! **


	15. Mealtime Pleasantries

**Mealtime Pleasantries**

"Will they be alright?" England asked as the Canadians drove away.

"Oh yeah, Mattie might be a little mad with them, but it should all be sorted out by the end of the day." America said with a nonchalant wave of his hands.

A bell then reverberated throughout the estate.

"Well, it's lunch time." America said as he led the way to a rather large dining hall. The room was as large as a small high school gymnasium with a long table covered in a white table cloth already covered in a wide variety of food and drink. Golden painted chairs were on each side and glittering crystal chandeliers hung from above. On the other side were seven ceiling high windows that looked out to an outdoor patio with a small fire pit.

There was a small tapping noise as four states came out of an adjacent kitchen carrying more trays of food, one of them was a using a cane to support his lame right leg.

"Wow, I'm surprised that we do not have to eat fast food." France said with a small twitch as Louisiana pulled him to a spot beside two states she identified to him earlier as Colorado and Wyoming.

"Nah, Pa doesn't eat that stuff all the time." Alabama said as he placed his cane on a clip beside his chair. He nodded to South Carolina who pushed his seat closer to the table for him and Florida took the seat next to him to get away from Spain.

"You don't?" the countries said looking at America.

"No way, that stuff is mostly to go food." America laughed, then cautiously looking over shoulder. "Besides, the more health conscious states would force me to go vegan or something if we ate nothing but McDonalds."

"Oregon, and California already tried." Georgia said as she passed a platter of grilled steaks towards Sweden.

"Oh yeah, I remember that one." Idaho said as she speared a baked potato from the bowl Montana offered her. "I have never seen Dad run faster than Indy's formula racer."

"Faster than one of my Raptors." Colorado added.

"When was this?" Finland asked.

"Eh…during the food pyramid reform and Pilates craze few years ago." Nevada said with a pause.

"You would high tail it too if you were threatened by some little sociopaths." America said looking at his States who were trying to look innocent. "There was a reason the Civil War caused me a lot of pain and not just because of the split."

"Next time you guys are visiting I should make you guy try a real dish." Texas said with a smirk. "Texan barbecue is the best in the US of A!"

There was a pause before some of the states stood up and started to scream.

"NO WAY! OUR CAROLINA BARBECUE IS THE BEST!" South and North Carolina yelled.

"In your dreams maybe!" Kansas snapped.

"Yeah, the best is Kansas City!" Missouri added.

"Forget it! It's Memphis all the way!"

"Not this again." Kentucky groaned.

"Hawaiian~!"

America twitched as the states started arguing over the best recipes for barbecue including what kind of spices and meats to use.

"Are they always like this?" Japan asked.

"Well we are called the 'Melting Pot' for a reason." Arizona commented. "With so many cultural views, ideas, and variety of history it's not a surprise that sometimes we fight on food."

"There was also issues about fashion, dialects, and customs but lets not go in to that."

"Thank you Vermont, I rather not have the house nearly destroyed." America commented before glaring at Pennsylvania, Rhode Island and Massachusetts "...Not again!"

"Like the time New York insulted Kentucky's Hot Brown?" Florida asked.

"I still think that it's terrible." New York said a crinkle in his nose.

"You have the right to have an opinion Brother, that's why it's called an opinion, but call my food a 'messed up tragedy' again and the jockeys will be chasing Velte at the next race at the Churchill Downs!" Kentucky bellowed.

"Don't you dare touch my beaver you horse head jock!"

"You wanna do this again? Let's go!"

"Oh wow, this is almost bad as the time when New York insulted Illinois' Chicago pizza." North Dakota whispered to South Dakota.

She nodded. That was almost a culinary massacre. America had to actually skip a meeting with Congress to break them apart. Especially when Illinois started to zap New York with his magic and blocked out the other magic states.

That was the angriest they had seen him since the MA vs RI match of '79. If the exploding pumpkins wasn't enough, there was also barrels of whiskey being launched from a crudely made catapult.

"BOYS!" America snapped. "Enough."

He then looked at the BBQ States. "Do I need to go over there?"

Lightning fast they all sat down and said "No Sir."

England just blinked. "So you have raised them properly."

"What, you expecting them to be complete little hellions?"

"Well…the apple doesn't fall from the tree."

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" Utah asked politely.

"Yeah, especially since Papa was a pirate too." Florida added.

America blanched while England nearly choked on his lemonade. Spain actually did until New Mexico hastily whacked him on the back.

"Wh-what?"

"Yeah…I sort of was…"

"Sort of?"

"Pa you were blasting the Spanish and French raiders left and right!" Georgia yelled.

"Only if they got close to the coasts."

"Lies!" Florida and Virginia yelled.

"What about when you took out my crew and destroyed the Red Queen?" Virginia snapped.

"Red Queen?" Poland asked with confusion.

"It was her ship." Lithuania whispered.

"I had to Elizabeth; you were messing up the coastal trades."

"It was bad enough that Carol blasted my ships!" Virginia wailed. Her sister to the south just smirked.

"Like Dad said, you were messing up the trade. And my deep sea fishing."

"Oh shut up Black Sheep." Louisiana commented as she spooned more shrimp creole onto her plate. "No one wants to hear about your days as a criminal."

"What was that CAJUN FROG!"

"Girls!"

"Sorry Papa."

"Sorry."

'_These children are insane….'_ Several Nations thought.

"Geez, if they were like this with us, how do you they will react when they meet our cousins?" North Carolina asked Virginia.

"Or better yet, when Mexico gives in and lets them visit her family."

* * *

**Brief State Bios!**

**Arizona** – Yanaha Jones

_Brief History_- Joined the Union as the 48th State February 14th, 1912. One of the Four Corner States.

Yanaha is a headstrong girl who lived amongst the Navajos and with Mexico a few years before joining the U.S. as a state. Enjoys free climbing, kayaking, and various other outdoor activities. Worked with the Navajo code talkers during WWII.

**Alabama**- Roy Jones

_Brief History_- Joined the Union as the 22nd State December 14th, 1819.

Roy was once considered to be a more laid back agriculture kind of guy until he began to expand into several different industries after WWII. Played a major role in the desegregation of the South and destruction of the Jim Crow laws. He suffers from a lame right leg due to the Tuskegee experiments.

**Colorado** – Ethan Jones

_Brief History_- Joined the Union as the 38th State August 1st, 1876. Formerly known as the Colorado Territory.

Ethan is an outdoors explorer. Likes to hike, mountain climb, canoeing, etc… Was the first to create the standards for the official juvenile justice crime system. Currently he works alongside the US Air Force. Still is trying to be the next Broadway.

**Wyoming**- Zane Jones

_Brief history_- The 44th State, joined the Union July 10th, 1890.

A real supporter of animal and environmental rights. He is also fascinated, if not obsessed with symmetry after being the first to allow suffrage for women. He is also said to be the guardian of the buffalo and often takes part in their preservation.

**Georgia**- Mabel Jones

_Brief History_- Formerly the Province of Georgia. Joined the Union January 2nd, 1788 as the 4th State.

Mabel is considered to be the embodiment of Southern Hospitality. She can be rather polite, and loves to cook, however behind that sweet face lays the embodiment of evil. Her fellow Dixie states also refer to her as Madea when she gets pissed off. Was friends with Ray Charles.

**Vermont** – Allison Jones

_Brief History_- One of the New England States, was the 14th to join the Union March 4th, 1791.

Was the first state to allow gay marriage. A Yaoi fan, and many of the New England states believe she may be trying to play matchmaker with their dad. Like her Canadian relatives she likes maple syrup. Has an iron skillet from her colonial days that she still uses as a weapon. She disguised herself as a boy during her involvement with the Green Mountain Boys in the Revolutionary War.

**Maryland**- Marigold Jones

_Brief History_- 7th member of the Original 13. Became a state April 28th, 1788.

Named for her golden hair, Marigold or 'Mary' is called the mad scientist of the family; working extensively with biotechnology. Due to their closeness she is referred by many as 'America in Miniture'. In order to prepare for a possible zombie apocalypse she is rumored to have founded a company called Bloom & Doom. Is a bit conflicted if she is Catholic or Protestant.

**Idaho**- Emma Jones

Brief History- Formerly known as the Idaho Territory; joined the Union as the 43rd State July 3rd, 1890. No one really knows of names' origin.

Likes to focus on her agricultural routes, Emma also loves skiing and snowboarding. So much so that she once went to the Winter Olympics to compete. Is as crazy about potatoes as Germany and Ireland. Maybe more.

**Iowa**- Aden Jones

_Brief History_- Formaly called the Iowa Territory; became the 29th state December 28th, 1846.

A quiet boy; he's mostly interested in agriculture and making advancements in alternative energy. He currently is assisting Maryland in her newest project to ensure the safety of the rural areas in the event of a zombie apocalypse. Don't mess with his corn, or straw hat.

**Kentucky**- Winston Jones

Brief History- Joined the Union June 1st, 1792 as the 15th State.

Loves horses and racing; his first was a mare by the name of Bluebell. Friends with child Abe Lincoln he helped bring for many changes in law. Was the last to perform public executions.

**Mississippi**- Emily Jones

Brief History- Joined the Union December 10th, 1817 as the 20th state.

A God fearing Dixie girl, Emily is not one to be trifled with. She can hunt with the best of them and then some. Supposedly she tried to hit Vermont with her Bible once. Her past of racism still haunts her, but she is working hard to repeal it.

**Montana** – Edward Jones

_Brief History_- Became the 41st State November 8th, 1889. Has many nicknames but none official.

Works as a cattle rancher, and various other livestocks but also in many aeronautical industries. After suffering during the Depression Edward was among the states to join the Code Talkers to intercept messages from Japan. Has a pet grizzly bear.

**Florida**- Yolanda Jones

Brief History- Originally Spanish territory Florida joined the Union March 3rd 1845 as the 27th State.

Loves the beach, oranges and sunshine, and dreads making the trip up north during the winter. She works with Maryland and North Carolina in horticulture bioengineering, Hates Spain due to him having killed off many of her first freinds.

**New Mexico**- Fabian Jones

_Brief History_- Became the 47th State January 6th, 1912. One of the Four Corner States

A professional UFO tracker by trade, Fabian works with Tony a lot and like to promote the awareness of extraterrestrial life. Haves a diverse life style.

**North Carolina** – Carol Jones

_Brief History_- Originally called the Province of North Carolina. 12th member of the Original 13. Joined the Union in November 21st, 1789.

Moving away from her former livelihood of tobacco farming and textiles, she has moved onto to making advancements in biotechnology, engineering, and various other fields. Fraternal twin to South Carolina. Was conflicted about joining the Confederacy during the Civil War.

**Nevada** – Felipe Jones

_Brief History_- Joined the Union October 31st, 1864 as the 36th State.

Despite his go lucky gambling tendencies, he's quite a mathematician, and often helps America weed out morons stealing money from the government both civilian and politicians alike. Gets along with his siblings, except for New Mexico when he constantly tries to sneak into Area 51.

**North Dakota**- Mason Jones

_Brief History_- Jointed the Union November 2nd, 1889 as the 39th State.

Fraternal twin to South Dakota, Mason still holds on tightly to his origins, particularly the Icelandic culture. Like his sister, his is the protector of several wildlife preserves.

**South Dakota** – Olivier Jones

Brief History- Joined the Union November 2nd, 1889 as the 40th State.

As a tomboy, Olivier is very pleased her name is not girly at all. Rumored to have bit her father until he agreed not to call her Olivia. A hard worker, she is the protector of several state parks. One of her biggest and most proudest achievements is Mt. Rushmore. Suffered the most during the Dust Bowl.


	16. CANADA DAY!

**CANADA DAY!**

_(I do not own Hetalia or this song!)_

Canada yawned as he opened his laptop. While it was Canada Day; and by extension his birthday, he had to make sure there was now work related emails. Instead all he found was a flamboyant email from Prussia, an eCard from his brother along with the promise to visit later with a *huge ass* pancake shaped maple cake, and a video mpg; from his nieces and nephews.

Nevada appeared on screen first with a cheeky grin. _"Hey Uncle Mattie! Here's a special b0day gift for ya! HIT IT!" _

The camera panned out to show New York on guitar, Alabama on piano and California on drums with Louisiana on trumpet.

"_Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please_

_Even if in winter things tend to freeze_

_We've got the world monopoly on trees_

_And our country's bordered by three different seas"_

Nevada sang. Oklahoma took over.

"_Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please_

_We invented the zipper, we've got expertise_

_We made insulin to combat disease_

_Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please"_

The camera changed to a gloating barge with several of the other states and some of the territories. All the teens/children began to sing.

"_Brits have got the monarchy_

_The US has the money_

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

_The French have got the wine and cheese_

_Koalas chill with the Aussies_

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian"_

The camera changed back to Arkansas and Illinois took their microphones and began to sing.

"_Et si ce n'était pas assez_

_On a deux langues officielles:_

_L'anglais et le français_

_Ooh la la"_

North Carolina and South Dakota took over.

"_Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please_

_Where else do you find mounted police_

_Or go to the hospital and not pay fees_

_Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please."_

Florida and Alaska took over.

"_And when freshwater is in high demand_

_We've got the world's largest supply on hand_

_So you know that we could make a pretty good friend_

_But it's even better if you can be…"_

All…

"_So you're thinking to yourself,_

"_How do I live in this beautiful country?"_

_Well we've got some steps for you to follow…_

_STEP 1: Lose the gun_

_STEP 2: Buy a canoe_

_STEP 3: Live multiculturally_

_STEP 4: You're ready, there is no more!_

_We got beavers, cariboo and moose_

_We got buffalos, bears, and Canadian goose_

_And we're sorry about Celine Dion_

_But she did do that good song for James Cameron…_

_Brits have got the monarchy_

_The US has the money_

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

_The French have got the wine and cheese_

_Koalas chill with the Aussies_

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

_The Greek chilled out with Socrates_

_Can't build a wall like the Chinese_

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

_In Kenya they have safaris_

_We've missed lots of other countries_

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian~!"_

"YEAH!" New York screamed as he smashed his guitar.

"HAPPY CANADA DAY!" the fifty states, and territories screamed before the camera panned to a photo of the Canadian flag.

On the other side of the camera Canada wiped away a tear. His nieces and nephews were so sweet.

….

Even if they could be hellions at times.

**A late Canada Day gift!**

**Sorry forgetting Mattie! **

**Canada Day – July 1****st**


	17. A Delayed Present

A Delayed Present!

"Ugh…not this bloody bother again…" England moaned as he laid down in his bed. It was July 3rd approximately an hour before midnight, the day before America's Independence Day and the nations' birthday… and once again he had gotten sick.

"Oh and lovely, America sent me another damn invitation." He groaned as the fairies carried over yet another red, white, and blue invitation. "When will that wanker get it- *cough* I will never come to his *cough*!"

CRASH!

England practically fell off his bed and looked towards his bedroom door in fear.

'_Was that…the front door?' _

"WHERE IS HE?" yelled out a voice with a New Yorker accent.

"Oh bugger…" he gasped.

"Tinkerbelle and Firedust say he's upstairs." A female voice with a hint of a southern drawl.

"Did you have to kick down the door." Another female voice asked with a hint of a Spanish accent.

"Arizona is right,

"Can it Massy!"

"DON'T CALL ME MASSY!"

"Oh look, we're here."

CRASH!

England fell off his bed. Before he could push himself up he was grabbed by two sets of hands and dragged out of his room.

"GET OFF OF ME!" he yelled, but found himself stunned by unfamiliar magic.

"Oh calm down England, ya had this coming." Muttered the New Yorker as he was dragged out of his house and thrown into a van parked outside. Blinking from the passing street lights England was able to see his kidnappers were the States of New York (who was driving), Massachusetts, Arizona, and Virginia.

"THIS IS KIDNAPPING!" he snapped as he tried to break the spell that trapped him .

"We're not kidnapping you."

"Just escorting you to the States for July 4th."

"But-"

"The Queen knows."

"And she suggested this."

"WHAT?"

"Well actually its the combined idea of Queen Elizabeth, Prince Harry, Duchess Kate, and Prince William, but it was still the royal family."

"Eh?" England screamed as New York tore through the streets of London and towards an airfield.

"Call Ohio, and tell him we're here."

"Roger." Arizona said turning on her blue tooth. "Hey Lenz, we got the cargo. Make head way."

_"Roger."_

New York sped onto the run way were a plane was starting to move with it's cargo hatch door still down. He sped up and then to England's shock/horror, drove up the hatch and into the plane.

"_Taking off._" Ohio's voice echoed in the plane.

"Did your father put you up to this?" England asked as he was carried to a seat and strapped in before the paralysis spell was undone.

"Of course not."

"Just be glad it's not Vermont who came to get ya, she's thinking that yer a 'good fit' for Pa as a boyfriend."

England blinked. "Obviously the French is strong with that one."

"Yup."

"It just had be the bloody Fourth of July that you kidnap me for." England said with a rough cough.

Suddenly Virginia and Massachusetts were on either side of him and began chanting. Their magic shone around him, and he felt as good as new.

"You're depression turned your magic inward, making you sick." Virginia explained.

"If you had faced your emotions sooner if wouldn't get as bad." Her brother added.

"Thank you…although I wish you didn't kidnap me for this treatment."

"We are _escorting_ you. And if you just accepted the invite we wouldn't have to."

After what seemed like an eternal plane ride England was randomly handed a small cake and shoved into a box. In the dark felt it suddenly move with a pop. He opened his mouth to yell, but found his voice useless.

'_What are those brats-?'_

"Huh what's this?"

'_America?' _

"Dear Dad, Happy Birthday. Love the 50 States."

The box shook a bit as it sounded like wrapping paper was torn off then the front carefully opened revealing the Briton to the pajama cladded American.

"England?" he gasped.

"He-Hello America." England gasped as he passed him the cake.

The nation took the cake and placed it aside before turning around.

'_Are those tears?'_

"IGGY!" America cried out as he tackled the smaller nation in a hug. "You finally came to celebrate my birthday!"

'_Best present ever!'_ his inner voice echoed in England's mind.

England relaxed a bit then mumbled out. "Happy Birthday."

Outside the room States high fived each other for a job well done.

Vermont just pouted. "I still think we should have stripped him, tie him up with a bow _then_ stick him in the huge box."

Georgia just smacked her.

**to my fellow Americans', readers and reviews I wish you **

**a**

** Happy Independence Day! **


	18. Birthday Aftermaths

**Birthday Aftermaths**

America winced a bit as the sunlight filtered through the blue curtains and into his master bedroom. This birthday was a lot wilder than the last. Mostly due to the joint efforts of the BTT (Bad Touch Trio) and the DRT (Dangerously Rambunctious Trio). Then there were other visiting nations, the States, the Territories, the Provinces and of course Mexico and her _Estados_. God help him whenever Morelos and Texas teamed up on something.

Wisconsin and Michigan teamed up to make one of a rare beer fountain out of ice and beer. Hence his hangover.

Then there was the HUGE BBQ pit that the Carolinas built, Hell so they wouldn't be topped each of the States created one of their signature dishes for the party goers to try. Kansas and Romano actually getting along like a house on fire.

Speaking of which…at least the house wasn't set on fire like back in the 70's.

Never again would he let Nebraska and Ohio be allowed near anything involving pyrotechnics.

Suddenly something shifted beside him, breaking him out of his thoughts. America froze as it moved closer to him then what felt like an arm reach up to his shoulder.

It felt like a body.

No fur…so it wasn't one of the dogs or cats…

Warm body…

So it wasn't Tony crashing in again after an argument with New Mexico.

A clink on his wrist made him look down to see a handcuff locked on his right wrist, and it was connected to another one wrist, one with paler skin. He leaned over his shoulder and paled as he saw England waking up, and looking petrified with a red bow gagging him. A gift tag was on the collar around his neck.

**Happy Birthday Daddy **

**Love, **

**VT**

"VERMONT!"

* * *

**ATTENTION! The next chapter focuses on the family of the Canada and them meeting the nations! I seriously need some help with how to make them appear/act so if you're Canadian and you want to specify some things about your home Province please put it in a review or PM me! THANK YOU! **


	19. Maple Leaf! British Columbia

Maple Leaf! British Columbia

British Columbia Victoria aka Vicky Williams was a happy go lucky Province. Only her sister Ontario could really get under skin. Her office in Victoria was colorfully decorated with pictures of her majestic nature (mountains, forests, etc…) and her lovely violin was always nearby. Across the hallway was her boss who peeked in on her on occasion to ask her opinion on a policy change or see if she was working.

It's not that she wasn't hard working, but that she occasionally strayed off to read from her extensive manga collection.

British Columbia lazily looked up from her doujinshi as a web-chat alert came up on her screen. She grinned as she saw the caller was VT-Green-girl

"So you're still grounded?" British Columbia asked as she noticed that Vermont was in her office in her capital building. A neglected stack of paperwork was behind her small stack of doujinshi mangas.

"_Nah, Daddy just isn't happy with me right now." _

"SOOO….how did it go with England?"

Vermont smirked. _"Well, considering that they had to spend an entire week chained to each other before they finally found the key they got pretty close."_

"Pretty close? Or _close_?"

"_Why my dear cousin, are you implying that I was setting Daddy up?"_ Vermont said with a little blush as she flipped her bushy brown hair.

"Who's implying? I'm stating."

"…"

"Spill, I want details girl!" British Columbia giggled as she took a box of tissues out of her desk.

"_Well! When the party was reaching the climax I may have slipped England some of Tennessee's whiskey and then gave Daddy one of New York's finest cocktails. After they started to get all bubbly and chummy I just gave a few fruitful suggestions as they headed back inside…and it all went from there. Texas still can't look Daddy in face and Mississippi is cross with me."_ She then winked and purred mischievously_. "But they are on a 'date' right now."_

British Columbia squealed loudly making her boss poke his head in and ask if she was alright.

"Yup just fine!" she giggled.

He nodded and slowly backed out. Sometimes this Province was too…bubbly for him to deal with. Like that time she came into work for a week cosplaying as she called it as various fantasy characters.

"Think that you can help me set up Papa?"

"_WE'RE GOING TO SET UP UNCLE MATTIE! YES!"_ Vermont screamed making her governor jump with concern. She then paused and looked into the web cam seriously. _"But…considering that you dad is picky…I have a feeling that we are going to need help…from France."_

British Columbia flashed a wicked grin that would make any other siblings or even her Dad cringe in fear.

"In that case my dear Vermont I'll make the call, it's Yaoi time!"

In his office in Ottawa; Canada (who had been talking to his Prime Minister at the time) shuddered in fear.

"What's wrong?"

"One of my children is plotting…something big."

**just a taste of whats to come**


End file.
